Saving Harry
by fanfic-nerd-101
Summary: Something's changed in Harry and Snape is going to find out what. Warning Rape/Abuse/SI
1. Chapter 1

Saving Harry

Chapter 1-

Harry sighed deeply as he looked down at his cauldron; it was not the colour it was supposed to be and this was his last chance to get it right else, he would have to serve catch up lessons with Snape at the weekend. That was not an option.

Harry was about to look to Hermione for help when Snape called him to show his potion. Harry did not have the courage to look Snape in the eye let alone bottle his potion and show him. Harry just stared into his lap hoping he could just disappear, but of course, that did not happen; it never happened.

"Mr Potter am I right in thinking you are not willing to show your potion?" Snape smirked but Harry didn't answer or rise to it. "Very well, remedial class it is. Stay behind after class."

Harry heard the rest of the Slytherins sniggering away in the back but he just remained as still as a statue, staring at his hands whilst Snape picked on Neville Longbottom. Harry felt the burning stares of confusion coming from Hermione to his right and Ron from behind him. After all, he should know this.

As the bell signalling class had ended rang, everyone packed away their things but Harry remained in his seat not making eye contact with anyone. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look as she left the classroom but it was never received as Ron pushed her out of the classroom so that he could get to lunch.

Harry sighed deeply and wished not to think of what was to come. Snape approached him a glared down at him. "Why do you think you have to right to disobey me Potter?" He snarled.

However, Harry did not answer.

"Answer me boy!" Snape banged his fist down on the desk causing Harry to jump.

"Sorry sir." Harry stuttered

"What is wrong with you Potter? You should be able to complete this potion and all the others you have idiotically got wrong during this term, even Longbottom is making a passable attempt compared to you! Your essays are, dare I say it, outstanding. Nevertheless, you appear to be completely handicapped when making said potions! Why Potter? Does Granger do your essays for you?" Snape accused but once again, Harry did not respond.

"Look at me Potter!" Snape snapped, infuriated. "But then again this would be the exact thing your father would do. He'd get Lily to do his essays for him. The fool..."

"I am not my father." Harry muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said I am not my father." Harry snapped and then stormed out of Professor Snape's classroom and charged his way down the corridor.

Harry frantically searched for a place for him to get away from everyone but failed miserably. 'It's cold outside Harry' a voice inside his head reminded him and all of a sudden Harry spun around on his heels and headed out towards the entrance hall and outside.

Harry quickly made his way down to the lake where he huddled against a nearby tree and stared out onto the lake. The surface of the Black Lake had a glass like shine to it and Harry desperately wanted to capture the undisturbed peace that resided on the surface, he wanted to apply it to his own mind for it was far from calm at present.

It was December, barely a week before the students went home for Christmas. Harry was supposed to be going back to Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione but he could not bring himself to do so, he couldn't bear to see everybody's smiling faces and to see the desperate look on Moony's face as he tried to hold onto the last few things he had left.

He, Harry Potter, had caused Remus Lupin to lose everything he ever loved; first his parents and most recently Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. If Harry had never been born and that stupid prophecy had never been made then none of this would ever have happened.

'_**For one can't survive whilst the other lives.' **_

Well that hardly screamed happy days did it? However, no aspect of Harry's life enabled him to be happy, it was as he himself were a dementor and sucked the life out of everything he touched. He was poison and a freak. Why should he believe he was any different? He had always been that and would forever remain the same, a leopard can't change his spots remember.

Harry closed his eyes softly to try to rid his head of all conspiring thoughts, but it was no good. Those thoughts were the only left in his head these days, those and the images. Yes the images. How Harry loathed sleeping at night, everyday was becoming an increasing struggle to keep a tight grip on reality after what he saw in his dreams, death and destruction were just a few things that plagued Harry's dreams, which showed themselves in the grey circles underneath his eyes.

Soon he found himself drifting, drifting off into an unwanted slumber. The darkness was first to take him over and then came the nightmare of images that even haunted his waking hour. First Cedric, then his parents and then last but not least Sirius.

"Potter?" Someone said in disbelief as Harry tossed and turned against the tree he had taken shelter.

"Potter wake up!" Snape leaned down and shook the lad and found that he was stone cold.

"Get up Potter you are freezing!" Snape repeated forcibly and watched as Harry's eyes shot open and he recoiled back from Snape. Snape looked into Harry's startled eyes and found not the usual sparkling green but a new darkness and misery in the eyes that once belonged to Lily Evans.

"Potter" Snape said in a calmer tone. "I am not going to hurt you." He said and hoped that would get the boy to at least stand up.

"We need to get you back up to the castle." Snape said as he saw just how blue Harry was.

"No." Harry tried to protest but Snape wasn't going to listen as he bent down and picked up Harry. Harry began to protest but it was short lived as his limited energy drained from him, Snape began the trek back up to the castle begrudging the fact that he was carrying his dead enemy's son. But then again it was also his best friends son so it made it a little easier; only a little.

"Severus, have you found him?" Professor McGonagall cried as she saw Snape emerge up the path coming into the open grounds. Snape only nodded.

"He's freezing." Snape stated dryly. "I found him sleeping leaning against a tree."

"Oh my." McGonagall gasped as she placed a hand on Harry's cheek.

"I'm fine." Harry groaned.

"Harry Potter you are far from fine. You are freezing and if Severus hadn't found you then I don't even want to think what might have happened to you." She chastised

"I'm fine." Harry repeated.

"Take him up to the Hospital Wing if you will Severus." McGonagall ignored Harry.

"Why can't you do it?" Snape growled.

"I have not the physical strength to carry a lad of his age." McGonagall snapped, "Plus I am debating whether or not I should tell Albus."

"What for?" Snape snarled, "So our little boy hero left the castle and skipped a lesson. Big deal."

"But why?" McGonagall persisted.

"Leave it Minerva." Snape warned and then strode off with Harry in his arms.

As Snape strode through the castle doors and up towards the Hospital wing he ignored the stares and whispers being said as he glided past students of all ages and houses. As he neared the hospital wing Snape realised actually how light Harry was to carry, he barely weighed more than Snape's owl or heaviest book.

"Severus, what in Merlin's name..." Poppy Pomfrey gasped as Snape brought Harry into the Hospital Wing.

"Ge'off, i'm fine." Harry slurred as he teeth started to chatter.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Only you would say something as foolish as that!" Pomfrey scoffed and pointed for Snape to place Harry down on a nearby bed. "Now what is it this time? You've barely been here three months!"

"I found him out by the lake; he's freezing." Snape stated dryly before Harry could make another comment about how fine he was.

Pomfrey went about her work at the speed of light, she quickly prescribed him a number of potions and a day's bed rest. Harry didn't complain he just stared out of the window not muttering a single word; thankful she'd just waved her wand over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Harry

Chapter 2 –

Within a few days Harry was up and about and had discharged himself from the infirmary. He couldn't stand to be cooped up in that place with Madame Pomfrey fussing about him and how underweight he was. Harry knew he was underweight in fact he was probably dangerously underweight but he didn't do anything about it.

A week later, Harry was wandering around the castle whilst Ron and Hermione were down in the Great Hall eating lunch; he couldn't bear to face food considering how he'd been deprived of it all summer. Harry sighed and wandered up towards the Astronomy tower to be on his own. It was one of his favourite places to go in the entire school and he would go up there even on the coldest nights and huddle underneath his invisibility cloak and just think.

Nevertheless, this year his thoughts were more negative than ever, he knew his mind was slowly taking over and strangely enough he let it take him into a dark and relentless depression. Harry reached the tower in no time at all and quickly climbed out of the window onto the flat roof.

He was totally oblivious to anyone else who might have been hiding up on this roof.

"Potter!" The sickly stuck up tone of Draco Malfoy rang in Harry's ears as he stepped onto the flat roof.

"Malfoy?" Harry blinked and for a moment as the two boys just stared at each other.

"You're hiding place too?" Draco scoffed. "What could you possibly have to hide from?"

"Everything." Harry whispered more to himself but Draco heard. "What about you?" Harry accused.

"You know nothing of my troubles." Draco snapped and stood up, angry that his hiding place was not his own. As Draco was beginning to climb through the window back into the school, something in Harry's hand caught his eye.

Draco paused for a moment and watched as Harry studied the object in his hand then pulled down the leave of his left hand and drew the object across his bare wrist. Draco gasped as blood began to rise from the cut and drip onto the roof. Draco was about to say something but instead just walked away, after all what did he care if Potter cut himself to pieces? On the other hand, did he?

Harry knew full well that Draco had just watched him drag the small silver pocket blade across his wrist but he didn't care. If Draco taunted him about it then he would fight back; hard. After all, wasn't he crying up here on the roof?

Harry laughed coldly as a small tear fell down onto his robes, the first he'd shed in daylight hours. Harry thought about staying up here through Potions but as the bell rang he thought better of it and headed down to potions after all Professor Snape had found him before he died of hyperthermia and according to Madame Pomfrey he was in the 'knick o'time'. In addition, he had forgotten or skipped over Harry supposedly having remedial potions. Harry wasn't about to complain.

He climbed back through the window as the bell for class rang; he clutched his arm protectively as he headed down to the dungeons for double potions. Harry got to the classroom just in time as he scurried in and took his seat Snape growled at him.

Harry ignored him and hurriedly pulled out his books and began copying down the instructions on the board and preparing to collect his ingredients, it was a simple sleeping draught today but one that took time to prepare and brew. Harry took off his house robe and began rolling up the sleeves of his jumper when he remembered about his wrist. He soon pushed his sleeves back down but Snape was watching and knew there was something shifty going on.

He glided silently over to Harry and hissed in his ear. "Show me your arm." Harry rolled up his right sleeve and showed him his arm,

"No, the other one." Snape said a little softer. Harry hesitated but eventually gave in and pulled up his left sleeve. Snape frowned and then hissed for Harry to go to his office. "I'll give you more than a passing grade for the potion."

"I'm fine sir" Harry hissed,

"Go Potter." Snape snapped, "I will be there shortly." And with that Harry picked up his books and left the room, stuffing them into his bag.

Harry had half a mind to ignore Snape's request and go straight to his dorm. But then again, hadn't he secretly wanted this? Hadn't he wanted someone to notice?

Harry shook his head; he hadn't wanted the person he hated the most to find out but then again Draco had also found out that day so why not make it a double? Harry walked slowly down the corridor and entered Snape's office.

Snape's office hadn't changed a bit; it was the same dark hole that was his own private hell for those few occlumency lessons last year. Of course they had all been in vain. Harry stood in the middle of the office just staring into the roaring fire, which always seemed to emit green flames.

He hadn't even heard Snape enter the room until he spoke. "What's going on with you Potter?" He asked dryly as if he didn't really care. Harry just remained silent as always.

Snape moved in front of Harry and lifted his chin so that he was looking into Harry's eyes. Once again he saw that same misery and darkness that he had beside the lake and he sighed, "Please tell me." Snape said in an unnaturally soft tone.

Snape's tone had taken Harry by surprised and he looked up to see Snape's eyes showing an alarming measure of worry. "I'm fine sir." He whispered.

"You are far from it Harry, I wish to help you but I cannot unless you make the first move." Snape flinched when he used Harry's first name; it felt so alien to him.

"I...I..." Harry stuttered and then paused unsure of what to see.

Snape pointed to the seat in front of his desk and allowed Harry to sit in it. "Do you find it hard to pick a place to start?" Harry nodded.

"How about you just show me?" Snape suggested calmly. Harry pondered for a moment and shook his head. He couldn't let Snape see; he couldn't let anyone see.

"Then tell me." Snape said simply but almost growling.

"I can't sir."

"Will you tell Lupin?" Snape suggested but Harry shook his head firmly.

"I cannot cause him anymore hurt than I have done already." Harry muttered.

"Is that why you are not going to Grimmauld Place?" Snape asked diverting the subject ever so slightly.

Harry nodded.

"Harry you must know that you are probably the only thing that keeps Lupin going?" Snape sighed placing his head in his hands, he wasn't going to win and he knew it so why keep trying?

"He was fine without me all my life." Harry snarled slightly. "When I really needed him." Harry whispered to himself and Snape suddenly lifted his head.

"What was that?" He had heard everything Harry had just said.

"Nothing."

"Has this got anything to do with those muggles you live with?" Snape asked,

Harry was considering answering but suddenly Professor McGonagall burst in. "Severus, why did you..." McGonagall stopped as her eyes rested on Harry who was looking quite ill by this point.

"Potter what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked,

"I...I..." Harry didn't exactly know what he was supposed to say or wanted to for that matter. He couldn't just blurt out 'oh nothing really, it's just professor Snape here discovered I'd been slitting my wrists. No biggy.'

"I'm just passing on a message from our dear Mr. Lupin." Snape's lip curled, "He wishes for Harry to spend Christmas at Grimmauld Place."

Harry stared at Snape with wide eyes and then thought about backing up the story. "Y...Yes."

"Very well, I shall speak to you later Severus." She huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Professor, you didn't need to lie for me." Harry muttered sheepishly.

"I didn't lie, the Headmaster was going to tell you himself but I guess I beat him to it." Snape justified.

"I don't want to spend Christmas at Grimmauld Place." Harry said moodily.

"Why?"

"It won't feel right anymore." Harry muttered

"Since Black died?" Harry winced at the cold-hearted use of his Godfathers surname. "Is his death bothering you?" Harry could see that Snape was slowly trying to piece things together.

"Amongst other things." Harry shrugged. "Can I go now professor?"

"I suppose so." Snape said. "I cannot hold you against your will as this isn't a detention."

Harry stood up careful of his wrist. "Potter." Snape said causing Harry to turn to him.

"I shall be escorting you to Grimmauld Place tomorrow night." Snape said dryly. "You will be ready to leave at 6pm sharp and will meet me in the Headmasters office."

"Yes sir." Harry nodded, not being bothered to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the rapid reviews :) means a lot xxx**

Chapter 3 –

"Are you sure Severus?"

"Of course I am Lupin."

"But James? Lily?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"He is dealing with too much at the moment, I cannot put him through that."

"What's been going on?"

"Have you not seen his wrist?"

"Surely not?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, why didn't he come to me."

"He said he had already caused you too much pain and that you would be better off without him."

"You don't think he's going to..."

"No, not yet anyhow."

"How did I let this happen?"

"It is out of your control Lupin."

Harry shook his head and turned around heading back to his bedroom. Harry resented being here enough without people talking about him behind his back. What was this big secret Snape had? Why couldn't he tell Harry? Why did Harry care?

Harry was just about to climb the stairs when the front door opened. Harry's head snapped to the front door and he had to take another look to be sure. Surely not? He questioned.

"Harry." The newcomer said softly opening his arms.

"How do I know it's you." Harry accused.

"Harry of course it's me." The man said in disbelief but Harry wasn't convinced and then he heard the kitchen door open.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked in disbelief. "Sirius is that you?"

Sirius grinned widely as Remus shook his head.

"The one and only!"

"Answer me this; what did we do to James on April fool's day in sixth year?" Remus asked eyeing up Sirius suspiciously.

"We strapped James to Peter's broomstick and had him float in the middle of the courtyard, still in his pyjamas and still asleep." Sirius grinned. "Enough proof?"

Remus didn't even answer, he just ran towards Sirius and hugged his best friend. Sirius looked up to Harry who was still standing on the first step of the stairs staring in disbelief. "Harry?" Sirius prompted but Harry just shook his head and ran up the stairs.

"Harry!" Sirius began to race after him but Snape got there first.

"Leave it Black, I'll talk to him." Snape said darkly. "You had better tell Dumbledore you are alive if such a thing is really possible. "

"Snape and Harry?" Sirius asked Remus but Remus just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's not been coping well, Severus was filling me in before you burst in. So tell me; how is it that you are standing here before me now when Harry and I both saw you fall into the veil six months ago?"

"That my friend is a very long story." Sirius said darkly. "However, I am in need of a good cup of tea whilst you tell me what has been going on with my godson."

**In Harry's Room**

"Potter?" Snape knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer as he walked straight into the room.

Snape saw Harry hunched in the corner with his head in his hands with his knees tight against his chest. Snape walked over to the hunched boy and saw a blade beside him; it was covered in blood. "Let me see." He said roughly, as he crouched down to Harry's level.

"Show me your wrist Harry." Snape said with a little more force this time and eventually Harry looked up and his tear stained face told all. Snape reached for Harry's wrist and vanished the blood from his wrist, the cut wasn't bad but it could still get infected.

"I am going to close that cut." Snape announced drawing his wand. With a simple flick and a wince from Harry, the cut began to close leaving a red scar. Tears began to fall down Harry's face once again and Snape did something he'd never have expected. He pulled Harry into his arms and cradled the weeping boy.

Just then, Severus heard the door creak open and footsteps approach. Harry pulled away from Snape and looked up to see both Remus and Sirius looking rather shocked Harry just looked away sheepishly.

"Have you told him?" Remus asked Snape.

"No."

"Told me what?" Harry asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"The reason why I feel such an urge to help you through these hard times." Snape said softly

"And that is?" Sirius asked impatiently but Snape ignored him and offered Harry his hand to get off the floor.

"Harry, I made a discovery this summer." Snape began. "You see, James Potter and I are half brothers. It may come as a shock to you but it is true, we have the same mother. I was born in the September and James was born in the following August."

"But that was not my discovery this summer." Snape cleared his throat. "It was the fact that you are not James and Lily Potter's son; you are the son of Eileen Potter nee Prince and Tobias Snape. My mother and father."

Harry looked at Snape and felt himself begin to waver, Sirius darted forward to catch him but Harry backed away from Sirius and subconsciously moved closer to Snape.

"How is this true Snape? Lily was pregnant!" Sirius accused.

"Do you remember when James and Lily went on holiday with my mother, well his mother also? And then they returned with no mother and a baby when Lily wasn't due for months? Her baby died." Snape said dryly. "My mother went back to my father upon the death of James' father. That was when they had Harry."

Harry couldn't comprehend what was being said. "But my eyes?" He asked. "My appearance."

"All down to my mother." Snape smirked.

"This ..." Harry stuttered.

"This what Harry?" Remus asked,

"This can't be happening, it can't be true? Can it?" Harry's eyes began to fill up with tears again but he wasn't quite sure what for.

"I assure you Harry, it is true." Snape replied

"I want proof." Harry snapped.

"I thought you might," Snape sighed pulling out a vial of green liquid from his robes, "I need a hair from you please." Harry gently removed a hair from his head and placed it into the vial as did Severus.

"If the liquid turns red we are brothers, if it turns blue we are half brothers but if it remains green then we are not related at all." Snape said as he watched his hair settle into the potion with a bit of a shake and low and behold, the potion turned red.

"So, my godfather turns up from the dead and then the man I thought was my father is actually my half brother and his dead wife is just his wife, whilst the Potions Master who loaths me turns out to be my brother?" Harry repeated.

"Well, I suppose... yes." Snape blinked. "I did loath you Harry, just as much as I loathed James after all you look like a carbon copy of him, mother always did favour him over me. After all it was him and Charlus that she lived with." Snape snarled.

"She never came to see me." Snape said under his breath. "But I am willing to start over again."

"I..." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Well this is a shock." Remus said lightly as he nudged Sirius' arm to stop him from gawping.

"Why don't we all go down to the kitchen for lunch and Sirius, you can tell us why you are here." With that Remus and Sirius left Harry's bedroom in search of food.

Snape began to exit the room but Harry remained glued to the spot.

"Are you coming?" Snape turned to Harry.

"No."

"Nonsense, you are not to miss a meal." Snape said sharply.

"You're not my..." But Harry stopped, he didn't know what to say next.

"Finish the sentence Harry." Snape dared. "What were you going to say? Father?"

But Harry shook his head. "Uncle." He breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Harry

Chapter 4 –

"Uncle?" Snape repeated. "What's so important about your uncle?"

"Leave it." Harry spat.

"Does he control you Harry?" Snape persisted,

"I said leave it." Harry snarled darker this time.

"What kind of power does he hold over you Harry?" Snape pushed and pushed.

"I SAID LEAVE IT!" Harry raised his voice as he clenched his fists trying not to snap. "It is nothing to do with you."

"It is little brother." Harry cringed. "Is that why you're doing what you're doing?"

A low growl rose in Harry's chest.

"It is isn't it." Snape said slyly, "Your Uncle has some sort of power over you and accompanied by the supposed death of Black it got too much for you this summer didn't it? Do tell me if I'm on the right lines?" Snape seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Leave it." Harry said in a low voice whilst staring at the floor.

"Your body language tells all Harry. I know the signs myself, I know when someone is lying and worst of all." Snape paused and took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know when someone is being abused."

Harry's head shot up and a low hiss left his lips as he figured Snape had caught on quicker than originally thought. Harry remained silent, Snape wasn't going to give up and Harry knew it.

"I am right." Snape said. "How long?"

"Since I can remember." Harry whispered.

"Have you told anyone?"

Harry shook his head.

"And this summer?"

"Got worse." Harry finished Snape's sentence.

"How so?" Snape continued.

Harry just looked down at his hands and said nothing; he'd revealed too much already, his uncle was going to kill him. But then again, what was all this about Snape being his brother? Would Harry have to live with Snape?

"Tell me."

Harry continued to stare at his hands. "No."

"Harry it does not do any good to bottle things up." Snape warned.

"I've done it for my entire life it's not going to make a difference now!" Harry screamed finally boring of the interrogation, he pushed past Snape and ran down the stairs and burst into the kitchen.

"Harry is everything alright?" Sirius jumped up from the table.

"NO! IT'S NEVER BEEN ALRIGHT AND IT NEVER WILL BE!" He screamed again and reached up for the floo powder stored above the fireplace. Harry quickly jumped into the fire as Snape came rushing into the kitchen.

"HARRY!" Snape called after him but it was too late, Harry was already hurtling off to the leaky cauldron in Diagon Alley.

"Harry Potter well I never!" The old bar man cheered as Harry scrambled out of the fire in the leaky cauldron.

"Get me a fire whiskey Tom." Harry said roughly.

"You know i'm not going to give you that Harry." Tom said jokingly.

"Give it to me." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Mr Potter, I shall be forced to remove you from the premises if you argue anymore." Tom challenged.

"Come Mr Potter don't be causing Tom any trouble now."

"Hello Professor." Tom greeted and Harry whirled round to see Professor McGonagall standing behind him.

"Come Potter, I must ensure you get back now." McGonagall took Harry roughly by the arm and dragged him outside the leaky cauldron. As soon as they headed down a side street McGonagall morphed into a tall man with a snake like tongue. "Miss me Potter." Hissed Barty Crouch Jr, his tongue whipping his lips with delight.

"Crouch!" Harry tried to shout but Barty wrapped a hand around Harry's mouth and quickly apparated out of the side street.

Snape paced angrily as he waited for Lupin to come back from the Leaky Cauldron with Harry. It had taken a matter of seconds for Snape to figure out where Harry had gone but it had taken even longer than that to convince Remus to go and bring Harry back.

Snape now paced in front of the fire place waiting for Lupin to arrive with his estranged little brother, it was his fault Harry had run off in a rage but Snape was sure he was on to something. But now he would never know what had happened to Harry well, not in the near future anyway.

Suddenly the fireplace erupted into green flames and Remus stepped out whilst brushing himself off. Snape's heart sank when Harry was not in toe. "WHERE IS HE?" Snape snarled.

"Tom said he left with Professor McGonagall." Remus answered.

"But that's impossible, Minerva is away with Dumbledore in Australia visiting her family." Sirius butted in.

"I know that Padfoot and so do you." Remus said worry filling his voice.

"He's been taken." Snape said darkly and almost on queue, he gripped his arm and grimaced. "It's the moment of truth."


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Harry

Chapter 5 –

Harry woke up on a cold and wet floor; he opened one eye at a time and found only darkness. He began to lift himself off the floor but instantly regretted it as he fell back to the floor and let a cry of pain out as something erupted inside of him.

"Ah, Mr Potter it appears you are awake." Some said in a low hiss.

Harry's head shot up and he saw Barty Crouch Jr. Approach him. "Or should I say Snape?" Crouch hissed.

Harry looked away from the man and growled lowly. Crouch approached and lifted Harry's chin so that he was looking into his capture's eyes. "Yes, we know all about your brothers even if you don't want to admit it."

Harry pulled away from Crouch's grasp; his fingers were ice cold and his constant hissing made Harry feel uneasy. How could they know about Snape and James being his brothers? Harry did not even want to acknowledge it and here he was being taunted with the very fact that his most hated teacher was his brother and that he had been lied to for his entire life.

"Awww does poor ickle' Harry not like hearing the truth?" Crouch tormented but this time kicked Harry sharply in the ribs. Harry gasped and his senses suddenly became his own but a little too late.

"Seems as we have a little free time," Croach paused, "Let's play!" His eyes glinted as he raised his wand and hissed.

"CRUCIO!"

Snape apparated to the usual meeting site to find himself arriving in the middle of the Death Eater circle with no Voldemort in sight.

A man of roughly Snape's height, if not a bit shorter, stepped forward and spoke. "We all know of your discovery Severus."

Snape shuddered as he recognised the voice. "And what of it Lucius?" Snape hissed quietly not wanting to look into his poor excuse for a friend's eyes.

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise my friend." He snarled, "Take your place in the circle, he will arrive shortly."

Snape sunk into his usual place in the circle and immediately called for help in his mind, hoping desperately that Dumbledore would get the message in time.

'I am at a meeting. Please Albus, Harry and I are in trouble. They know!'

Crouch lowered his wand and released Harry from the Cruciatus curse for the fifth and final time. He smirked as Harry rolled onto his back and panted heavily, it had been fun watching him trying to prevent himself from screaming. He had succeeded in staying quiet so far but Crouch knew what would make him scream.

"Had enough Snape?" He hissed but Harry only whimpered in pain as he promptly rolled over and threw up.

"Delightful." Crouch said in disgust. "Anyway, my mark is telling me it is time for the grand finale." His lip curled into an evil grin as he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled the bleeding and broken boy out of the dungeon and apparated to the meeting site.

"Ah, Bartimus!" Voldemort greeted as Crouch apparated into the middle of the circle still grasping Harry's arm.

Snape instantly recognised the battered boy that Crouch was dragging behind him as Harry, every inch of him willed him to run to the hurting boy and apparate away with him; but he couldn't.

"Ahh and Harry Potter, or is it Harry Snape now?" Voldemort laughed cruelly and so did the rest of the death eaters. Snape felt every pair of eyes in the circle alternate between looking at him and at Harry.

"But what to do with him now that we have caught him?" Voldemort toyed. "I do believe you had something in mind Barty?"

"Of course my lord." Barty bowed and turned his attention to the cowering Harry. Snape felt his stomach churn, he'd known that Voldemort had managed to bring back one of his deceased servants but he'd never have dreamt it would have been Barty Crouch Jr. He'd heard rumours that a plot was forming to capture Harry and he wanted to give Barty the chance to seek his revenge on the poor Gryffindor .

"This is for ruining a whole years work." Barty hissed as he roughly flipped Harry onto his stomach. "And this..." He began as he vigorously pulled down Harry's trousers and underwear.

"Is just for fun." He smirked as he undid his own trousers and pushed himself roughly into Harry.

Harry let out a piercing scream and the death eaters cheered as Crouch moved in and out of Harry whilst grouping the boy. Snape couldn't bear to watch but knew if he looked away he would be punished.

As Crouch pushed harder, Harry's screams became even more ear splitting and Snape desperately concentrated on contacting Dumbledore again. 'Come on you fool! Harry is being tortured!' He screamed inside his head not wanting to disclose exactly what was happening. 'He's slipping Albus! You have to do something now!'

Meanwhile, Harry felt tears falling rapidly as the burning pain got worse with every attack. Why wasn't Snape stopping this? If Harry were really his brother then Snape would have stopped this by now? Crouch bent down lower and grouped with sharp fingernails as he whispered.

"You love it you little fag." He hissed, directing his tongue to circle Harry's ear cruelly.

Crouch then pushed in and out faster and harder feeling himself beginning to climax. The moment came with a moan of great pleasure from Crouch and a scream from Harry as Crouch pulled himself out leaving blood and semen covering Harry's rear and legs.

A loud series of pops were heard and a team of more than thirty aurors surrounded the death eater circle. Disarming spells were fired from all directions as death eaters desperately tried to flee by apparation. Snape looked up and saw Voldemort smirking cruelly and then he was gone.

Snape ducked under a disarming spell being shot at the death eater behind him and threw off his hood as he flung himself around Harry. "Harry, it's me Severus. Come on lad; I'll get us out of here."

Harry rolled over and Snape saw that his face was tear stained and stuck in an expression of horror and pain. Harry couldn't look at Snape he just reached down and pulled up his trousers, this man had let it happen why did he care now?

"Come on Harry." Snape said. "I'll take you back to Headquarters and I'll heal you there." Snape shifted Harry's arm over his shoulder and placed his arms underneath Harry's knees to pick him up. When he was certain he had a tight enough grip on Harry he apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Harry

Chapter 6 -

Snape landed in the kitchen with Harry in his arms. There were gasps all around them as Snape landed and discovered the entire order was in the kitchen.

"Harry? Severus?" Remus stood up and asked.

"Don't tell them." Snape heard Harry whisper in his arms.

"But Harry." Snape began but Harry butted in.

"If you really care about me you'll take me up to my room, heal me and say nothing to no one unless I say you can." Harry said, his voice not wavering once.

With that Snape turned on his heels and did as Harry instructed, he went upstairs and lay Harry down in his room and looked at the boy with a great sadness. "I am so sorry Harry." He said in barely a whisper.

"You let this happen." Harry said bitterly.

"I couldn't blow my cover Harry, I am so incredibly sorry and I shall be making it up to you for my entire lifetime and more." Snape said as he desperately tried to pull himself together. "I need you to remove your clothing for me to heal you."

"No." Harry said simply.

"Harry, I cannot heal your injuries if you refuse to show me them." Snape said flatly.

"Then I shall heal on my own." Harry said as he began to sit up, Snape moved to help him but Harry shrugged him off. "Leave. I wish to bathe."

Snape shook his head but strode out of the room without another word. Harry sighed and shook his head also, why did his brother have to be Snape? A boggart would be more capable of emotion. Harry slowly got to his feet and moved silently into the bathroom and there it was; his razor blade.

Harry reached out for the silver blade and felt in his hands, how could something this insignificant bring so much pleasure? He did not know but he didn't particularly care as he brought the object to his skin and began to cut into his pain and allow it to disappear for the moment.

Blood trickled down his arm as he drove the blade deeper into his skin, he gasped as the adrenaline kicked in and he began to feel lighter. Whether that was because he was losing more blood on top of the amount he had lost earlier, he had no idea but it sure did feel good.

Harry placed the blood stained blade back down onto the granite unit and began to run himself a deep and relaxing bath. As the water rose to a reasonable height, Harry removed his clothes never once looking at his body. He'd learned not to look at his body a long time ago, it was a sore reminder that he was a freak and that he deserved everything he got.

Harry then slipped into the warm bath and hissed as the water caused his injuries to burn but soon Harry felt the pain dull and he began to feel sleepy.

Remus Lupin had heard something going on downstairs; he rose out of bed, reached for his dressing gown and grabbed his wand in preparation.

The sound was coming from the kitchen as Remus left his bedroom and headed down the stairs. He held his wand out as he reached the kitchen door and silently opened it. He flicked on the lights and as he did so he heard a smash of something glass and "Shit" came from his left.

"Harry?" Remus blinked as Harry crouched down and began picking up the pieces of broken milk bottle. "Scourgify" Remus muttered and the spillage and glass fragments disappeared.

"I should go back to bed." Harry muttered trying to pick the path back to the landing, which was furthest away from Remus.

"Harry, what's been going on?" Remus retreated into the doorway to prevent Harry from leaving. Remus' tired eyes fell upon Harry's bare chest and to the many scars on his torso but one stuck out in particular; the word 'FREAK' had been scratched onto Harry's chest and now left a white stand up scar.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said bitterly.

"We need to Harry."

"We don't need to do anything Moony." Harry's voice suddenly made Remus aware of the situation in front of him. Here Harry Potter, no Snape, Remus corrected himself, stood all alone and cold. The life had been sucked out of the 16 year old and it was evident with every scar on his too thin torso, Remus did not want to think how he had gotten those or how many more there may be. For a whole minute, Harry's mask was gone and Remus could see just how much the teen was hurting, having never been loved properly and with no one to turn to it was amazing the boy could still function. Remus' best friend's son, no little brother, stood before him as a fraction of his former self just longing for the pain to go away; for him to just be normal.

Remus moved closer to the teen and held out his arms, but that had been the wrong decision. The mask was back and Harry shifted away from Remus' arms and out of the now clear doorway. Remus let out a loud sigh; he did not know how to reach the boy! He'd never dealt with abused children before and the prospect of the boy who he had come to think of as a son being one of those abused children who believed they deserved what was coming to them was simply too much for Remus to bare.

Perhaps Severus would be able to help. Hadn't Dumbledore let on once that Severus knew about these cases? Back when Remus had come across an abused Slytherin student? Remus sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands, the tears began to fall more freely now. Remus was powerless. He'd have to let the one person Harry hated the most help him through the ordeal and get back on track.

He'd have to inform Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Harry

Chapter 7 –

The next day was Christmas Day. Harry spent the entire day lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling trying not to think about anything.

No pain.

No Memories.

Nothing.

Of course he was disturbed by the arrival of a beaming Sirius who had his arms full of presents. Upon seeing the happy grin on Sirius' face Harry promptly rolled over onto his side facing the wall with his back to Sirius.

It had come to light over the last few days that Sirius had been brought back from the Veil to fulfil a task from Lily and James. Sirius himself wasn't sure what this task was and had only been given the words 'you'll know when you see him Siri, you have to re-unite them'. Remus had soon come to the clever assumption that Harry and Severus were the ones that were to be re-united however, this had already begun before Sirius turned up. So what was Sirius doing here if the task had already been fulfilled?

"Come on kiddo!" Sirius cheered. "You've got presents here!" Sirius sat down beside Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry violently flinched and squirmed away from Sirius' touch. "What's happened to you Harry?"

"I watched you die." Harry said in a muffled voice.

"I know, I know."

"No you don't." Harry sat up, anger burning in his eyes. "You died Sirius! I watched you! Professor Lupin watched you! I almost cursed Bellatrix! I was almost like _him_ Sirius! Now you're here as if nothing has happened! It was my entire fault! If only I'd been stronger against him, but I've never been strong." Harry whispered.

"You are the strongest person I know Harry!" Sirius protested but Harry was quick to counter it.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect myself from my muggle uncle was I? Or from Barty Crouch Jr.? I'm weak and pathetic and nobody cares about me! "

"I love you Harry, Moony loves you, the Weasley's all love you, Hermione loves you , I'll even bet Snape loves you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"If Snape really cared then he wouldn't have let Crouch..." Harry stopped himself before he said too much.

"Let Crouch do what Harry?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Leave it."

"Tell me."

"I said leave it." Harry growled.

"I don't understand why you are so angry Harry? How badly have you been hurt Harry?" Sirius inquired. "James said I was to help you through something big but he didn't say what."

"You can't imagine what I've been through Sirius." Harry barked standing up and squaring up to Sirius."You know nothing! None of you do,"

"Then tell us!" Sirius cried.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY AND EMPTY PROMISES! I DESERVED IT SIRIUS, EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME IS SOMETHING I DESERVE!" Harry bellowed in complete exasperation "I'm a bad person. I always have been and I always will be." Harry collapsed on the floor and began to sob.

Sirius watched as his godson's shoulders rapidly rose up and down as the broken teen desperately tried to control himself. Yes, that was what he was, broken. Sirius was suddenly aware that two pairs of feet had come into the room having heard the commotion from downstairs.

Snape looked at Lupin and then at Sirius, he shook his head and then glided over to be beside his little brother. Snape sat on the floor beside the sobbing boy and took the small frame into his arms and held his head firmly against his chest.

Sirius and Remus then took their leave, deciding it would be best for Snape to just be there as it was him whom Harry had told the most.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked after he had realised that Harry's breathing was a little less shallow.

"I'm fine." Harry said still in Snape's strong arms and not wanting to let go.

"And I'm a purple unicorn." Snape scoffed and Harry smirked slightly, had Snape just made a joke?

"Just leave it." Harry hissed

"As you wish but mark my words we will talk about this." Snape said coolly,

"But I don't want anyone to know that I can be frightened by a muggle."

"A muggle that has inflicted so much pain on you that you have every right to be frightened, but never ashamed." Snape said looking down at Harry, he knew that in sane mind Harry would not be this close to him but given the circumstances Snape didn't want to compromise it.

"I got what I deserved." Harry sighed,

"No you didn't, why on earth would you have deserved any of that?" Snape was wide eyed with shock, how could Harry say that?

"I've killed so many people," Harry tried desperately to hold back the tears.

"You've not killed anyone." Snape rocked his little brother gently.

"Lily, James, Cedric, Sirius... all those muggles that Voldemort has killed." Harry trailed on but Snape shook his head.

"None of that was your fault." Snape was adamant.

"It was."

"No Harry listen to me, it was not your fault." Snape took Harry by the shoulders and made sure that the boy was looking at him. "None of this is your fault."

Harry looked away and tried to squirm free from Snape's grasp but he was unsuccessful. Harry sighed and knew instantly that all he and his brother were going to do in the next few days or even weeks, was talk about things. Harry hated talking. By talking, Harry increased his vulnerability and he could not stand feeling vulnerable.

"Harry?" Snape prompted but was met by no reply. What was he going to do? He'd spent the last 16 years hating Harry, how could he expect Harry to trust him after the number of times Snape had humiliated Harry in front of his class mates.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered,

"You shouldn't be, it is me that should be sorry." Snape tried to pull Harry to him but Harry resisted, "I should have come and got you."

"You didn't know." Harry reasoned.

"But I suspected." Snape argued and then sighed, "I've put you through too much."

"I..." Harry began but Snape silenced him,

"I will make sure that you never have to go back there again." Snape said definitely.

"Thank you." Harry said softly before shutting his eyes, he was exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

Saving Harry

Chapter 8 –

"Are you fit enough to return to Hogwarts?" Snape asked when he and Harry were in the Black library.

Harry looked up from his book but averted his gaze, Snape sighed and tried again, "Let me rephrase that, do you feel up to going back to Hogwarts?"

Harry still averted his gaze as he thought about what Snape had just said, no his brother, he mentally chastised. It felt weird calling Snape his brother or even knowing that Snape appeared to vaguely care about him, there was no denying it after Christmas Day and the pair had sat in the library not talking but just enjoying each other's silent presence ever since.

"I..." Harry did not know what to say and it was becoming a frequent problem nowadays. Harry would prefer to keep quiet, never speak and just hide in the shadows but that would never be allowed now that Snape had revealed himself as Harry's brother, all Snape wanted to do was to get Harry to talk but Harry wasn't sure that Snape knew just how vulnerable talking made him feel.

"What Harry?" Snape prompted but Harry still could not find the words, he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts but at the same time he did.

"I'm not sure." Harry finally said with a shrug.

"Don't shrug your shoulders Harry." Snape barked and Harry flinched slightly. Snape himself made a mental note to work with Harry on his jumpiness.

"Sorry." Harry muttered quietly and Snape let out a loud sigh.

"I'm a loss at what to do with you Harry." Harry looked up and saw a great deal of sadness in his brother's eyes. Harry sighed, it never took long for people to give up on him and that was what Snape was doing now; giving up on him.

"That does not mean I am giving up on you Harry." Snape spoke seemingly having read Harry's mind. "I just do not know where to go from here."

Harry shifted uncomfortably and tried to focus on the book that lay discarded in his lap but that was no good, he could not focus having heard that Snape wanted to help him instead of giving up on him, Harry lolled his head back and closed his eyes. "Thank you." He muttered.

"Do not thank me as I have done nothing for you. Only that of what a brother should do." Snape said tonelessly, "you are not strong enough to go back to Hogwarts." Snape said and then without another word he left the room.

Harry spent the rest of the day sitting in that very position, with his head looking up and his eyes closed. He was mulling over the events of the last 6 months; Sirius had died, Sirius had come back, Summer with the Dursley's, discovering his relief, Snape being his brother, Lily and James not being his parents but his brother and sister-in-law.

Harry could not pinpoint exactly how long he had been up in the library just mulling things over when Remus finally entered the room. Harry didn't look up at the tired werewolf but knew that he, like Snape, was at a loss of what to do with him, they didn't know whether to force Harry to talk or to just leave him be. But each of them could see just how much Harry was hurting even if he didn't show it.

"Harry." Remus cleared his throat and Harry's head snapped up.

"Moony." Harry replied with a courteous nod.

"How are you feeling?" The old werewolf asked,

"Fine." Harry muttered, both he and Remus knew it was a lie.

"You're not Harry and everyone knows it. Why won't you speak to us?" Remus sat down opposite Harry and watched the nervous boy.

"It's nothing honestly." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"You told Severus."

"I didn't mean for it to come out but he pressured me." Harry snapped irritably. "You think about it Remus, how embarrassed would you be if you had a past like mine?"

"What past?" Remus persisted,

"Don't play dumb with me Remus, you saw me that night in the kitchen; the scars. They didn't just appear by magic." Harry said bitterly, "They don't disappear by magic either."

"Are you saying that your uncle abused you?" Remus wanted a definite answer from the boy to confirm his own suspicions.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"Oh Harry." Remus stood up to comfort his friend's brother but Harry sharply recoiled.

"Get away from me." He snarled, "I'm tainted." Moreover, he quickly exited the room.

* * *

"The headmaster shall be coming shortly to talk to us." Snape said as the four of them were sitting around the table eating the dinner Remus had prepared.

"Please Harry, try and eat something." Sirius suggested looking at his godson with sorrow eyes.

"Not hungry." Harry muttered defiantly,

"You must eat something Harry, you are wasting away." Remus commented,

"Leave it, if the boy wishes not to eat then so be it." Snape said harshly causing Harry to look up. "Besides, if he refuses to eat then I shall force him to drink malnourishment potions."

"So when is Dumbledore arriving to talk to us?" Sirius asked,

"He is arriving to talk to me and Harry in about an hour but before then I would like to speak to Harry alone." Snape said menacingly, Harry shifted uncomfortably, as Sirius and Remus got the hint and left the room.

"Yes sir?" Harry looked up trying to make his voice sound less pathetic.

"Drop the sir bit Harry." Snape said roughly causing Harry to look back down at his quarter eaten plate. "As for the headmasters visit, he is coming to ask why we have not returned to Hogwarts considering the new term starts tomorrow and all of the students arrived today."

"Have you told him?" Harry asked,

"Told him what? That you are my brother or that you have been abused all your life." Snape said plainly and Harry flinched.

"Both?" He suggested.

"I shall be informing him of both matters when he arrives, I also had these drawn up this morning." Snape said and with a flick of his wand a stack of papers arrived in front of him. "These are adoption and heritage papers."

Harry looked at his professor quizzically, what had Snape just said? Adoption? Why would anyone want a freak like him?

"Would you like to be Harry Snape?" Snape asked, his voice softer than before.

"I...I..."

"Come on Harry, you and I both know that you are capable of speech, so use that ability." Snape smirked,

Harry blushed before saying, "why not." After all, it wasn't Snape he was accepting as his brother it was that James Potter was his brother, Eileen Prince was his mother and Tobias Snape was his father. "Voldemort already knows and so do his death eaters and probably their families so why not." Harry said carelessly

"Then all you need to do is sign your name at the bottom of these papers." Snape slid the papers over to Harry with a pen lying neatly on top.

"Do you want this?" Harry asked as he fingered the pen.

"It is not a question of that..."

"Do you want this? Me?" Harry repeated

"I want you to be safe." Snape replied

"That's not what I'm asking."

"I know, but you've grown on me the last couple of days." Severus smirked

"Please don't tell Dumbledore." Harry muttered sheepishly.

"About what?"

"The Dursley's" Harry whispered nervously,

"On one condition." Snape bargained.

"What?"

"You talk to me about it, everything." Snape said definitely.

Harry pondered for a moment, could he really reveal sixteen years of secrets? Could he bare the sympathy or the feeling of vulnerability? But at least if he told Snape then he wouldn't be mollycoddled by Dumbledore, Snape would sort his head out instead of just sending Harry off to Gryffindor Tower with an obscurely flavoured lollipop.

"Fine" Harry said bitterly, "I haven't even told my friends yet!" Harry bit his lip nervously as his last sentence sunk in, what was Ron going to say? Harry knew that Hermione would be supportive but he wasn't so sure of Ron's loyalties anymore, as the years passed Ron was becoming even more untrustworthy by the hour.

"Why not?" Snape asked casually.

"I... a lot has happened in these last two weeks, stuff i've not wanted to think about. Besides, I don't know how Ron is going to react and if I could even hazard a guess i would have to say that he isn't going to be a happy bunny." Harry said sadly

"And what of Miss Granger?"

"Hermione will be fine about it, I'd even go as far as saying she'd be happy for the both of us." Harry grinned but before Snape could reply Dumbledore stepped out of the fire place.

"Harry, Severus!" He greeted with a smile so sickly sweet Harry wanted to throw up there and then. "I am glad to find you both healthy." Dumbledore said as he sat down at the opposite end of the kitchen table to where Snape and Harry were sat opposite each other.

"Yes we are both healthy thank you headmaster." Snape nodded politely.

"So what is the reason for your delayed return to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore prompted,

"As you know Headmaster, James Potter was my much hated half brother and Harry is my nephew right? Wrong." Snape said abruptly and Harry looked at his hands not wanting to see the look on Dumbledore's face.

"How can Harry not be your nephew?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I made a discovery this summer, I inherited a book from my mother that contained details about members of the Prince family. I wished to contact a cousin of mine who I was sure now resided in Bulgaria, to see if he could get me a rare potion ingredient that can only be bought in Bulgaria." Snape began, "As I studied my mother's line I discovered Harry's name not under James' but my mother and fathers, reading Harry James Snape. Beside Harry's name it read 'Harry James' name was later changed to Potter as he was adopted by his half brother James upon the death of his mother during child birth."

"How can this be?" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Your guess is as good as mine Headmaster," Snape shook his head. "I admit it has been a shock for both of us but over the last two weeks we are slowly becoming accustomed to each other, with this in mind I would like to become Harry's legal guardian."

Dumbledore nodded, "But what of your father?"

"I have no desire to speak with that man." Snape growled, this alarmed Harry. What had happened between his father and brother to develop such anger?

"Do you not think that Harry has a right to know his father?" Dumbledore asked level headedly.

"No." Snape hissed. "At a later date if Harry wants to meet his... father, then that is up to him but not now." Harry bit his lip nervously as he remembered the comment Snape had made about how he knew what the signs of abuse were.

"Very well, these papers?" Dumbledore picked up the neatly stacked forms and flicked through them, "You are the sole guardian."

"Yes."

"Can I change my name?" Harry interrupted, Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but Severus understood that Harry wanted a clean start,

"I cannot see why not?" Severus replied simply,

"But that was the name given to you by James and Lily, it is the name you have grown up with." Dumbledore complained,

"Precisely, it was all a lie."

"Harry, it wasn't a lie at all..." Dumbledore tried to defend but Snape raised his hand.

"It is up to my brother not you Professor and I recommend the change of name if that is what Harry wants." Snape said leaving no room for argument.

"When will you be returning to school?" Dumbledore asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"I suspect we will be back in my quarters on Friday but whether Harry returns to classes on Monday will be decided nearer the time?" Snape said simply without letting anything slip, perhaps Harry could trust him?

"Why?"

"That is for me to know as his guardian." Harry allowed a small smile tug at his lips, Snape sure could handle himself when faced with Dumbledore. Was there finally something the great Albus Dumbledore didn't know about his golden boy? Harry watched the old man grew slightly redder in frustration.

"Very well." Dumbledore stood up as did Snape and Harry. "I shall see you both on Friday."

"Headmaster." Snape nodded as Dumbledore walked into the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Albus Dumbledore, a pleasure as always." Snape snarled but Harry just shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

Saving Harry

Chapter 9 –

"Lupin told me what you said to him, the other day in the library." Snape said the following morning in the library.

When he got no answer from Harry he continued, "You told him to get away from you because you were tainted."

"So?" Harry shrugged.

"Why do you think you're tainted?"

"I just am."

"That's hardly justification now is it?" Snape smirked

"Leave it." Harry hissed.

Snape rolled his eyes, he'd noticed that Harry always snarled 'leave it' if someone started a topic which was a touchy subject for Harry. "Tell me."

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"FINE!" Harry screamed. "IT'S BECAUSE I'M A FREAK! I'M A GOOD FOR NOTHING WORTHLESS FREAK AND ALWAYS WILL BE! YOU KNOW IT, I KNOW IT, EVERYONE KNOWS IT AND THAT'S WHY I GET BEATEN, THAT'S WHY I GET RAPED! BECAUSE I'M A FREAK, NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT ME AND I DESERVE IT!"

Snape didn't know what to say, that was the most Harry had said to him about his abuse since Snape had found out but he relined his usual bastard self and smirked. "Are you done?"

"Good." Snape said as he took hold of Harry's fidgeting hands. "Now you listen to me and you listen well, you are not a freak do you understand me? You are not a freak! You did not deserve any of the misfortunate that was bestowed upon you, it was out of your control and not your fault! You did not deserve any of this. Did you ask to be beaten? Did you ask to be raped? No I didn't think so. For the love of Merlin, I will help you through this Harry." Snape lifted Harry's chin so that he could match his black eyes to his brothers green eyes.

Harry tried to pull away from Snape but failed he was forced to look into his brothers dark eyes. Harry shivered as he saw worry and pain in Snape's eyes, he didn't need anyone's sympathy. "Do you understand me little brother?" Snape repeated and Harry slowly nodded his head but Snape wasn't convinced.

"A verbal response would be nice." He smirked.

"Yes ...sir." Harry stuttered.

"Believe me Harry, I want to help you through this." Snape said seriously and then engulfed his little brother in a hug regardless of whether Harry wanted the contact or not. Harry didn't answer, the situation was awkward beyond belief, Harry was still having problems processing the fact that his much hated potions master was his brother let alone wanting help from said brother!

"Come on." Snape said standing up, "I think it's about time to show you our home."

"Our home sir?" Harry repeated,

"Yes, of course it's our home. Unless you want to go back to the Dursley's?" Snape smirked at the shocked expression on Harry's face,

"No, I... no." Harry mumbled.

"I thought not, well go and gather your trunk and we shall floo home for a few days before returning to Hogwarts."

Harry exited the library and slowly trudged up the stairs towards his room, as he reached his room he heard voices coming from Sirius' room down the hallway. Harry crept along the corridor and when he reached Sirius' door he realised that he and Remus were talking about him!

Harry burned with anger, first his dead godfather strolls back into his life, then he kicks off because it turns out that Snape is Harry's brother and so is James and now he's bitching about him! Harry was about to burst in and give Sirius what for when he heard exactly what Sirius was saying.

"I can't accept it Moony." Sirius said softly, "I knew James and Lily sent me back to help him but I never imagined that I would have to help through being abused and now with Snape as his brother? James said I had to help him until the right person came along. My time amongst you living is drawing to a close Moony I guess this wasn't meant to be a permanent thing. " Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek, Sirius was leaving again?

"I knew it wouldn't be permanent Siri but you need to talk to Harry about it." Remus added,

"I can't, he's not the same person. He is Snape's responsibility now"

Harry had heard enough, he turned and stormed into his room making as much noise as possible to show that he had heard what Sirius had said. Harry moodily gathered his belongings and threw what little items he had into his battered school trunk. As he dragged his trunk out of his room, he came face to face with Sirius but Harry only snarled.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was Snape's responsibility now?" Harry smirked as he saw the shocked look on Sirius' face. "In future, conduct your conversations a little quieter if you're going to bitch about someone."

With that he shoved his way past Sirius and dragged his trunk down the stairs. He saw Snape waiting for him in the kitchen, "Let's go." Harry snapped and Snape bowed,

"As you wish," Snape handed Harry a piece of paper, "Memorise this and we'll be off."

Harry looked down at the paper and read 'Spinners End' but he couldn't help smirking. "how apt" Harry laughed.

"Do you want to go or not?" Snape snapped.

"Yes" Harry said hurridly,

"Very well, I shall go first." Snape stepped into the fire muttering 'Spinners End' as he went and with a roar of green flame he was gone. Harry immediately followed Snape's lead and as soon as he saw Sirius burst into the kitchen, Harry had already said the address and was gone.

"Would you like to tell me what has got you so rattled?" Snape asked as soon as Harry dragged himself out of the fireplace.

"Not particularly." Harry said as he dusted himself off.

Snape looked at his brother for a moment and then decided that Harry wasn't going to say anything regardless of how forceful he could be. "I'll show you to your room."

Harry had to run to keep up with Snape's pace as they walked up the stairs and onto a dark landing, Harry passed door after door until they finally came to a halt at the very end of the corridor.

"This is your room" Snape told Harry as he pushed open the door to reveal a large plainly decorated room. Harry followed Snape into the room and gaped, this was far better than he had ever had in his entire life; the room was crisp and clean, there was a comfy looking bed and lots of space to move around in.

Snape watched in mild amusement as Harry's eyes widened as they scanned the room, honestly had this child never had adequate furniture in a bedroom before? But as soon as he had thought that, Snape berated himself as he remembered that this was his abused little brother not the spoilt little Potter clone.

"Is it to your liking?" Snape asked breaking the silence.

"Yes... it's... I... thank you." Harry couldn't seem to find the right words or form the right sentence for that matter and this caused Snape to smile slightly.

"You're welcome little brother, but you must remember that this is not something I have treated you to but something you should have." Snape commented.

"Sorry," Harry muttered,

"And stop apologising." Snape snapped causing Harry to jump slightly, "I'll leave you to unpack." And with a swish of his robes, Snape was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Saving Harry

Chapter 10 –

Snape woke sharply from his slumber at the sound of a piecing scream, it took a moment for Snape to remember his surroundings and that Harry was now residing in the house with him. Snape waited a moment to see if the screaming would subside but as the seconds grew on, the screaming became more intense and showed no signs of decreasing.

Snape rose from his bed and exited his room after grabbing his dressing gown, in two long strides Snape was at the door of Harry's room where the screams were even louder. Snape opened the door and quickly rushed to Harry's side, the teen was thrashing about in what appeared to be a nightmare.

Snape quickly tried to wake the teen from his fitful sleep but couldn't as Harry desperately thrashed out against Snape's touch catching Snape on the cheek. Man that kid had a good right hook. Snape saw no other option, he ferociously grabbed hold of Harry's arms and pinned him down.

"Harry, wake up!" He shouted and watched he tried to struggle against Snape's grip. Snape had to hold a lot tighter than he would have liked but then the screaming stopped, Snape had thought it was over but then he realised what Harry had done. Harry had silenced himself, he was still making all the signs of struggling and screaming but no sound was coming out.

Snape prayed to whatever gods there were that Harry would wake soon, it pained him to have to restrain the teen and it hurt even more to witness Harry subconsciously casting a silencing charm over himself. A few long minutes later, Harry's actions seemed to decrease and he woke sharply.

"Shhh it's ok." Snape tried to sooth his brother but it didn't seem to work, "You were having a nightmare, it's ok you're safe here with me."

"Sorry." Harry muttered,

"Do not be sorry Harry, you have no control of your dreams at present." Snape sighed, "I am puzzled as to why you cast a silencing charm though."

"I..." Harry didn't know what to say, he was barely conscious of casting the charm himself let alone knowing the reason for casting said charm. "I wasn't allowed to make noise." He finally said in barely a whisper.

"Harry," Snape said softly as he took Harry's chin in his hand. He added a little pressure to his grip so that he could stop Harry from moving away from his grip and forcing him to look up into his eyes. "Never be afraid to cry out."

"Sorry." Harry muttered again,

"What did I just say?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Harry muttered once again but Snape just sighed, this was going to be hard work. At that moment, Snape would have given anything to have the cheeky Gryffindor back instead of the quiet little Hufflepuff his brother had become.

Snape looked over at the clock that stood adjacent to Harry's bed and stood up, "It's almost 7, why don't we get dressed and I'll see you down in the kitchen."

"Erm..." Harry began, "I don't know where the kitchen is."

"Crusoe" Snape called and Harry shot him a confused look, "Crusoe, this is Master Harry if he calls for you, you must obey understand?" Snape addressed the house elf that appeared before them.

"Crusoe is much obliged Master Severus sir." The small little house elf reminded Harry of a hyper active three year old but Harry kept quiet as he saw the activeness of the elf was annoying Snape.

"And do stop being so damn active." Snape growled and then left as the house elf made a disappointed face.

"I shall be going now Master Harry sir, so change you. Call me." The little house elf bounced into the air as he apparated out of the room.

It was now that Harry could properly work out his surroundings as the memories of last night came flooding back, this was his room. It was twice the size of the Dursley's living room let alone Dudley's second bedroom, Harry saw his trunk lying haphazardly in the middle of the walk in wardrobe and decided to pick out something to wear.

Within five minutes he found himself being led by the hyper active house elf down into the kitchen. Harry was surprised to find a brightly lit kitchen compared to the darkness of the halls he had just been led down. Snape was already sitting at a wooden table reading the Daily Prophet, he looked up when he saw Harry enter and then ordered the house elf to make breakfast.

The pair of them ate their breakfast in an awkward silence, Harry was desperately trying to shake himself of his nightmare as he ate a piece of dry, cold toast. Snape quietly observed the boy over his newspaper as he too ate a piece of toast, Snape resisted a shudder as his mind wandered to what could have caused Harry to scream so much that night. Snape had heard some screams in his time but a person screaming out against the torture of their own mind was haunting.

Harry could feel his teacher's gaze flicker onto him every few seconds, to say it was unnerving would be a dramatic understatement however, the scrutinizing became too much for Harry; he had to leave.

"Can I be excused?" Harry asked quietly,

Snape placed his paper aside and looked down at Harry's quarter nibbled toast and shook his head, "You should really eat some more."

"But I'm not hungry." Harry moaned.

"Then go up to your room and do something constructive." Snape said sharply and Harry left the room as fast as he could. Harry successfully found his way back to his room and threw himself backwards onto his bed. It was then that he realised he hadn't written to either Ron or Hermione, he'd had letters from them a few days ago asking where he was but he hadn't replied.

Harry lifted himself off the bed and headed towards his trunk where his writing equipment was buried. Re-positioning himself on his bed leaning against the headboard, he began to write his letters to both Hermione and Ron, both said the same thing and Harry hoped they would come back with a positive response.

_Hey,_

_I know it's taken me a while to reply back to you guys but I've been dealing with a lot of stuff. I don't want you guys to worry, I am perfectly healthy and safe. The reason for me not being at Hogwarts is a family matter, yes I did just say a 'family' matter. _

_As you know over Christmas I stayed at Grimmauld Place with Moony and Snape, oh and Sirius but that's something I should explain at a later date. But let me get back to the point, over Christmas Snape dropped a rather large bomb shell (Hermione, please explain that phrase to Ron), it turns out that James and Lily Potter are not my biological parents; Eileen Potter and Tobias Snape are. Eileen and Tobias are also Snape's parents and Eileen is James's mother. _

_That makes Snape my brother and James our half brother. It is all true and has been proved to me through a DNA test and I am now slowly coming around to the idea of Snape being my brother and James not being my father. _

_Snape has told me that we will return to school on Friday but he won't tell me if I can go back to classes on Monday or not, by then it shall be announced that I am Harry Snape not Potter._

_I'm sorry_

_Harry._

There he'd done it, he copied the letter and sent them off with Hedwig. All he had to do now was to wait for the disastrous reply.


	11. Chapter 11

Saving Harry

Chapter 11 –

Harry woke sharply in a cold sweat; he felt disorientated and frantically scanned the room looking for something familiar. It took a moment before Harry remembered where he was and that he had awoken from a nightmare, Harry lay down and pulled his covers around him, it was all a terrible nightmare; not real!

Despite telling himself this, Harry could not shake the effects of his nightmare. He was used to having nightmares but this was a new one and that was why it had shook him so much, one minute the scene had been so happy and then it all changed in a split second. Harry's uncle had been towering over him along with Crouch Jr eagerly licking his lips but there was a new face amongst his tormentors; his brother.

Harry shook his head telling himself that he was being ridiculous. Snape had proved himself in the past week, he had proved that he cared for Harry and wanted to help him. Nevertheless this was still hard to believe, but who could blame him? Harry had never had anyone to care for him, to nurse his wounds or to hold him as he cried.

Harry rolled over and sighed as a single tear fell down his cheek and onto his pillow. Harry shook his head in shame, he was almost 16 he shouldn't be crying. No he mustn't cry. Harry sat up and jumped out of bed, he crept over to his trunk and found his blade. The blade felt so cold; so soothing. Harry moved out into the hall way and down towards the bathroom, he leant hard against the counter and tried to control his breathing.

Harry looked up into the mirror and saw a shadow of his former self, the image his friends knew him by, the mask. Harry's eyes were just small dots of colour compared to the purple rings that now surround his eyes. His skin was a deathly shade of white, making his lightning bolt scar even more visible.

Harry looked down at his wrist and at the glorious red scars that snaked their way up and down his arm. Within a blink of an eye Harry drew the blade across his wrist and drew that crimson substance that relieved him of his pain. Oh how he loved the power and control he gained by cutting, it was the only bit of control he had left. When he cut, he finally felt free. All of a sudden Harry bottled over in pain, he clutched his scar and ignored the blood that was still trickling down his arm. Harry hissed as he felt his scar burn like never before, his vision soon began to flick between his and another's. Harry found himself looking out amongst a crowd of hooded figures all standing in a menacing circle, he shuddered as the memories of the Tri-Wizard tournament hit him; he was looking at a death eater meeting.

Harry's head suddenly snapped to his left as a person was dragged into the centre of the circle, he gasped as he saw it was his brothers broken body being dragged into the midst of the death eaters. "You have betrayed us Severus." Harry knew immediately whom that raspy snake like voice belonged to and the urge to be sick was almost too much to bare. "For your crimes, you shall die."

Harry screamed out as he saw the green light being ejected from Voldemort's wand, the twin of his own. Harry fought against the vision and tried to focus on his location in reality, he reached for the sink and desperately pulled himself up to lean on the counter. He frantically grabbed for his blade and took it to his forehead, he was going to end these visions even if it killed him.

All of a sudden he heard a startled cry come from the bathroom doorway and as quick as a flash he felt someone forcibly remove his blade from his cold fingers. "No Harry." It was Snape.

Harry dropped the blade and crumbled into Snape's arms whether they wanted it or not. Snape soon adjusted himself so that he could support Harry reasonably comfortably, he sighed as he felt Harry desperately try to fight back the tears.

"I've got you Harry," Snape whispered. "I've got you." It was the best he could do, what was he supposed to say? He had just found his little brother trying to dig his famous lightning bolt scar out of his head. Snape could only assume that Harry had found himself subject to another of Voldemort's visions but Snape's mind couldn't help but wonder how bad the vision could have been if Harry had tried to cut out the link.

Harry was so caught up in his vision that he didn't notice Snape lead him out of the bathroom and back to his room. Here he tucked Harry back into bed and held his little brother until the shaking subsided. Slowly Harry began to become aware of his surroundings and the shaking slowed, "Are you ok?" Snape looked down at his brother and scolded himself for asking such a foolish question.

Expecting Harry to say yes and shy away, Snape was shocked when Harry shook his head and snuggled into his brothers embrace. "I've got you." Snape rocked Harry gently. The brothers sat together for the remainder of the night and eventually as the sun came up, they finally fell asleep.

"I was thinking" Snape said setting his newspaper aside and looking at Harry. "What about changing your name to Felix?"

Harry looked up from his curled up position in an armchair beside the fire. "What?"

"You wanted to change your name." Snape reminded, "Why not Felix Snape? Mother always wanted a son called Felix,"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "It has a ring to it and if it's what your mother wanted."

"She's our mother." Snape interrupted.

"I know but it's going to take a lot of getting used to." Harry explained.

"That's understandable." Snape agreed. "So Felix, shall we go and get your name finalised?"

"What now?" Harry sat up with his eyes wide.

"There is no time like the present and considering we shall be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow, I think now would be a perfect time." Snape stated standing up and offering a hand to Harry.

"Come Felix." Snape gripped hold of Harry's arm and apparated the pair of them to the Ministry Of Magic.

Harry shivered as he became aware of the haunted surroundings of the Ministry Of Magic. This place held too many memories none of which were good, but Harry forced himself to focus and follow his brother into the elevators and up to the third floor.

Snape glared at a few of his former students as they gaped at him and then he turned to Harry. "Are you sure about this?" Snape asked,

Harry nodded. "Yes sir." Harry pondered for a moment and then spoke again as the lift stopped and they walked out into the Department of Wizarding Affairs. "What about our father sir?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Our father." Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will obviously be informed of your adoption and unfortunately can contest it but at the moment we shouldn't worry about that."

Harry didn't press the matter any further as he could tell that it upset Snape, instead he just obediently followed him as Snape led the way to the adoptions office.

"Hello, can I help you?" Asked a chirpy blond haired witch who was sat behind a reception desk.

"I'd like to legalise the adoption of my brother." Snape said evenly.

The witch stood up from behind her desk and peered at Harry, "Blimey that's Harry Potter!" She squeeled.

"Actually you are mistaken. Harry here was adopted by his and my brother, James Potter and his wife." Snape smirked at the shocked expression on the witch's face. "Now could you please get me someone who can legalise his adoption into my care."

"Certainly sir." The witch squeaked and then disappeared. Snape and Harry exchanged a quick smile before she returned followed by a large plump man with a bald head.

"This way please." He said roughly and Harry froze, the man looked and sounded so much like uncle Vernon. Harry felt Snape's hand on his shoulder causing Harry to sharply inhale but nevertheless he finally moved and followed the man.

They were led down an abundance of corridors and eventually into a small cramped office with no windows. Snape held Harry back just before they entered the office and said, "Last chance to back out." He said softly.

"The same goes for you sir." Harry said level headedly and then he turned and walked into the office closely followed by Snape.


	12. Chapter 12

Saving Harry

Chapter 12 –

"So you want to adopt young Mr. Potter." The man began

"It's Snape." Harry interrupted.

"Ok, so you want to adopt Mr. Snape despite his father being alive and eligible to care for him."

"Yes, that is exactly what I want." Snape nodded sharply and the social worker recoiled slightly.

"Well, based on your history." The social worker, Mr. Addison, cleared his throat. "I cannot just release Mr. Pot... Snape into your care, I shall require character references, to consult your father and interview you both privately."

"Why?" Harry interrupted,

"Your... brother, has a shady past and I cannot release you into his care without investigating it. This is for your safety and for now I shall be releasing you into your fathers custody." Addison explained but this angered Snape further.

"You can't do this!" Snape argued,

"It's alright sir, if I must be placed in Father's care until this is sorted out then so be it. But could I at least change my name Mr. Addison?" Harry asked sweetly, placing a hand on his brothers arm.

"Thank you Harry, let me just find the papers to change your name." Addison rummaged around in his desk before he pulled out a form and handed it to Harry. "We shall get these signed when we visit your father today."

"Today?" Snape choked.

"Yes, I shall have my secretary call us a taxi and we shall visit your father now." Addison stood up and left the room momentarily.

"What's so wrong with your father?" Harry asked innocently.

"My father and I hardly see eye to eye, he's a muggle with a temper." Snape sighed and Harry gulped, what had he agreed to?

"The taxi is ready and waiting and your father has been notified that we are on our way, although he was quite surprised to learn about young Harry here." Addison commented as he showed Harry and Snape out into the hallway.

"As were we." Snape snarled as they followed the social worker out to the taxi.

The taxi ride from London was just as long as Snape remembered, he had not been home since his seventh year and had hoped the man he was supposed to call father was long dead by now, but alas the bastard was still alive.

Snape sighed as he saw the sign welcoming them to the village his family home was a part of, he reached for Harry to pull him close. "We're almost here little brother, be brave for me." Snape whispered and Harry couldn't believe it; this was the third version of Snape he'd seen! There was the usual cold, callous bat, the mildly concerned brother and now the worried and frightened shadow of Snape. This caused Harry to wonder what exactly had happened during Snape's childhood to cause him to act this way.

Soon they pulled up outside Spinner's End and one by one exited the taxi. To Harry, the place oozed with pain and misery and immediately he felt an intense feeling of fear growing in the pit of his stomach. Addison led the while whilst Snape edged Harry forward but made sure he had a hand firmly placed on the boys shoulder.

A rough knock on the door from Addison, a murmur from inside and Mr. Tobias Snape was standing in front of them. Harry took in the features of the man, he looked just like Snape except grey and old but there was definitely was no room for any trace of positive emotion on this face unlike his brothers, as rare as it was; it could still surface unlike his fathers.

"So this would be my youngest son." Tobias growled beckoning them inside.

"Yes Mr. Snape. With your permission your son Severus would like to adopt young Harry." Addison spoke with a slight tremor in his voice, even this man was cautious of Snape senior.

"I see." Tobias muttered with his back turned.

"But we must do background checks and get character references before we can legalise the adoption, until then we must place young Harry in your care." Addison continued. "Up until now the boy has been living with his adopted mothers family but since the truth of his parentage has been revealed, the boy has made the decision to live with his blood family."

All of a sudden Tobias spun around and darted over to examine Harry, Snape's grip on Harry tightened so much that Harry was sure there would be a mark of sorts. "So, Harry you said your name was and you were adopted by your half brother and his wife and called theirs?"

"Yes sir." Harry said feebly with a little nudge from Snape. "With your permission sir, I would like to change my name to Felix Snape. I understand it was mother's wish to have a son named Felix." Snape prepared himself for watching his brother get a reprimand for mentioning their mother but it never came.

"That is was my boy, so you wish for your name to be Felix Snape?" The old man contemplated, "I don't see why not."

"Perfect. Harry here has some papers for you to sign regarding his name change and then I shall leave you to it." Addison said urging Harry to give Tobias the papers.

"I see." Tobias said reading over the document. "Your name shall be Felix William Snape, after my father."

With a quick signature from both Tobias and Harry the papers were handed over and Mr. Addison was on his way. "I shall be contacting you in a few days regarding the adoption. Good day."

As soon as Tobias had shut the door he turned sharply towards Harry and backhanded him. "How dare you mention that _bitch_ in my house!" Harry clutched his cheek as he stumbled backwards into his brother who had now removed his hand from Harry's shoulder.

"Father..." Snape tried to protest but Tobias slapped him into silence.

"As for _you_, I told you that I never wanted to see you step foot in this house again!" Tobias barked at his other son, Harry looked to see what Snape's reaction would be and was shocked to see Snape recoil from his father.

"You are right father and I apologise." Snape bowed, "I shall take Felix back to my house and we shall be out of your hair." Snape reached for Harry's arm to apparate away but Tobias stood in front of him.

"Not so fast, your brother is in my care now." Tobias snarled.

"The headmaster is expecting us to return to school this evening; Felix has already had this week off." Snape spoke up but his voice had definitely lost its edge.

"How about I send him to that school your friends father, Malfoy wasn't it? Wanted to send you to?" Tobias toyed,

"No! Please father, you cannot send Felix to Durmstrang. Please allow him to continue his studies at Hogwarts, he has friends there and I can keep an eye on him." Snape pleaded.

"Severus stop this whining at once! You sound worse than your brother." Tobias scoffed and Harry looked at the pair of them thoroughly confused; were they talking about him?

"Leave Malachy out of this." Snape hissed. Who was Malachy? "Felix and I need to get back to school." Snape repeated grabbing hold of Felix's arm.

"You won't listen will you, you never listen." Tobias backhanded Snape again this time causing Snape to fall to the floor with the sheer force of the blow, all Harry could do was watch in horror as the man whom every Hogwarts student feared, was knocked around by his father. "I just want to get to know my youngest son."

Snape stood up and looked at Harry with great sorrow. "Certainly father." Snape agreed, how could Snape be agreeing? "I shall go back to Hogwarts and consult with the Headmaster and shall let you know when I will return to collect Felix."

"That's a good boy." Tobias smirked, "Take the boy back to your house to collect his belongings and return him to me in no more than two hours." Tobias warned and with that Snape apparated both himself and Harry out of Spinner's End.


	13. Chapter 13

Saving Harry

Chapter 13 –

**AN – I'm going to start calling Harry Felix from now on**

"Are you ok?" Felix asked as soon as they had landed.

"We'd better go and pack." Snape brushed past Felix and marched up towards Felix's room.

Felix had to run to keep up with his brother's furious strides as they headed towards his room. Luckily there wasn't much packing to be done as Felix had been preparing to leave for Hogwarts, as he arrived in his room he saw Snape conjure a rucksack and began rummaging through Felix's trunk and placing items of clothing in the rucksack.

"I shall take your Hogwarts things with me. You shan't be needing your owl at Father's as he will prevent you from sending any messages regardless who to." Snape muttered as he feverously stuffed clothes in the rucksack.

Snape then turned to Felix and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, I want you to wear this at all times." He hung a silver pendant around Felix's neck. "It's the Prince family crest, I have modified it to let me know if you are in danger or hurt. Whatever you're feeling, I will know." Snape sighed.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through this Felix." Snape placed a hand on both of Felix's shoulders. "If you need to contact me write a note on a piece of paper and then press it against the pendant, that will open the communication channel allowing us to write to each other on said piece of paper." Felix was confused but couldn't bring himself to ask questions when his brother was so frantic.

"I will be back to pick you up on Monday evening." Snape sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. "I'm so so sorry." He whispered over and over again.

Felix was at a loss as of what to do, his brother was clearly distressed but Felix didn't take him as the man who would want a hug in these type of situations and come to think about it, Felix wasn't that comfortable giving hugs so that was out of the question. "It's not your fault sir." Felix stuttered,

"You shouldn't have to face him, Malachy and I swore that we would never let that man abuse anyone else like he did us." Snape shook his head.

"Who is Malachy sir?" Felix asked nervously.

"Malachy is my older brother." Snape said plainly, "He's three years older than me, I haven't spoken to him since Mothers funeral let alone told him about you."

"I think you'd get on well with Malachy. He's a great prankster, him and James got on like a house on fire whenever we were together. Family is important to Malachy but I've distanced myself all these years, too ashamed to face my perfect brother and admit the mistakes I've made." A tear fell down Snape's cheek causing Felix to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hadn't we best be off sir?" Felix broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes we should." Snape stood up and soon returned to his normal self. "Now, you don't like the situation, neither do I nor probably father for that matter. Regardless of this you must suck it up and get on with it. Nothing in life is easy, just be thankful you are only spending a few days with this man rather than an entire childhood. I shall get you out as soon as I can but please only contact me in an absolute emergency as I cannot just appear at father's house without it looking suspicious."

"Whatever happens, deal with it." He said finally and Felix was shocked momentarily at the harshness of his brothers word, but then again why was he surprised? He couldn't expect his brother to play nice all the time and it was becoming clear that the novelty of having a little brother in need of comfort, had worn off.

"Yes sir." Felix replied dutifully.

"Then I shall apparate you to father's as he forbids me to use the floo network to enter the house." With that Snape firmly grasped Felix's arm and they left the safety of Snape's home.

Felix hated apparation at the best of times and was having a hard time convincing himself it would be a key skill to learn. He stumbled as they landed and was shocked that Snape didn't move to catch him as he fell forward.

"You need to get used to Apparation. Now, I cannot show any form of caring or likewise towards you. I am sorry Felix but I must appear cold as emotion is something father does not tolerate." Snape explained and then something inside Felix's head clicked, that's why he'd told him to suck it up and why Snape hadn't caught him as he stumbled; his father could be watching.

"Yes Sir." Felix dutifully bowed his head and followed his brother towards their father's house.

Snape firmly rapped on the door and waited for their father to appear. Snape placed a comforting hand on Felix's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Please be careful." Snape whispered just as the door opened.

"Hello Felix." His father grunted, ignoring Snape.

"I have spoken to the Headmaster and I will pick Felix up to go back to school on Monday evening so that you have him for the weekend." Snape said coldly.

"Good. Now come along Felix." His father commanded as he turned away and led the way down the hall. Felix looked hesitantly up at Snape but saw nothing but a blank canvas.

( ( ( ( ( ( ( () ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )

Felix was sitting on the window ledge looking out amongst the vast fields of the surrounding countryside. His father had shown him to his room and left him there for the last few hours, Felix wasn't going to complain after all he didn't like the man. There was something about the man that reminded Felix too much of his uncle and quite frankly any time spent without the man was a blessing.

Felix shook his head, at least he only had to endure four days with the man compared to the childhood that Snape had suffered at the hands of this man. After the slap for mentioning his mother, Felix had learned that the smallest of things could set off this man. Therefore, Felix had made it his mission to grin and bear it, make no complaints and agree with everything his father said.

Felix looked down at his watch and saw that it was fast approaching seven o'clock, he thoughts wandered to dinner when suddenly his father came in through the door. "Hello Felix,"

"Sir." Felix nodded from his sitting position.

"Stand up!" Tobias snapped, Felix stood to attention faster than he thought he could move but was greeted by a sharp slap. "When I enter the room you are to stand, is that understood."

"Yes sir." Felix bowed his head.

"I came to tell you that I have prepared dinner. Come." And with that Tobias spun on his heel and strode out of the room. Felix followed obediently and upon arrival had to wait for his father to sit down before he could be seated.

After the tedious affair that was the silence of dinner, Felix was ordered to go to bed with not so much as a 'goodnight' from his father. Felix was rapidly beginning to resent his so called father and regret agreeing to stay with him for the weekend.

As Felix sluggishly climbed into bed, he hoped to be left alone for the next three days and escape with only a few slaps here and there. However, as Felix settled down underneath his covers he had a horrible sinking feeling that things wouldn't go how he wanted them to.


	14. Chapter 14

Saving Harry

Chapter 14 –

Time moved slowly in the Snape household as Felix rolled over early on Monday morning. As soon as he rolled over he regretted it, just a sharp reminder from his father who was boss. Felix lay on his back sharply inhaling as he tried to get comfortable, all of a sudden it hit him; he was going back to Hogwarts tonight!

Felix smiled slightly, he was looking forward to seeing his brother. Felix looked over at the alarm clock beside his bed, it was 6.30 am; the time his father had told him to be up and making breakfast by. Felix gingerly rose out of bed and painfully put on his clothes. He now knew that it wasn't a good idea to mention Severus in his father's presence, boy was he feeling the consequences this morning.

As soon as Felix reached the kitchen, he set about making a full English breakfast for his father who usually entered the kitchen just past 7 in the morning. Felix wondered if his father had a job of sorts, after all the man wasn't dreadfully old and was by no means weak or feeble, Felix had learnt that from the beatings.

As soon as Felix had placed his father's breakfast down on the table, Tobias Snape waltzed in through the door and sat down at the table without even looking at his son. Tobias tucked into his breakfast whilst Felix poured him some coffee and then sat down himself.

As Felix lowered himself into his chair he winced as a pain shot up through him, his father merely grunted. "Have you learnt your lesson boy?"

"Yes sir." Felix replied painfully, it was painful to breathe let alone move or speak.

Felix was no stranger to pain but he was feeling crushed, his brother had promised him that he would never allow anyone to abuse him again but here he was being abused by his own father. Felix sighed, he clearly had 'abuse' written all over his head and he predicted there would be trouble back at Hogwarts too but for now, Felix couldn't wait to get away from his father.

"I'm going out for a couple of hours." Tobias said suddenly causing Felix to jump. "I've got a job to do in town and whilst I am gone, you're to clean this house from top to bottom until it is spotless." Tobias ordered and Felix felt as if he was back at the Dursley's again.

"Yes sir." Felix nodded as his father got up and left the room. Felix waited until he heard his father go upstairs and he quickly cleared away his father's plate, Felix hadn't made himself breakfast as he knew he wouldn't be able to eat it all and that would displease his father. Felix's appetite was not what it used to be and was declining to be just one small meal a day.

Felix soon heard the door slam shut as he set about cleaning the kitchen, he gritted his teeth through the pain as he continued to scrub down all the surfaces and clean the floor. Felix was just about to move onto the rest of the house when he spotted an owl tapping at the window. He opened the window and recognised the letter to be from Severus.

_Felix, _

_How are you?_

_I shall be collecting you this evening at 5 pm so that you can be back in time for dinner at Hogwarts._

_See you shortly,_

_Severus._

Felix found a biro lying discarded on the table and quickly scribbled back.

_That's fine, see you then. _

With the reply sent off Felix smiled, only 9 more hours in this house and then he would be back at Hogwarts. This made Felix move through the house cleaning at a lightening rate and before he knew it, his father was walking through the door at four o'clock.

"Have you heard from _your brother_?" Tobias grunted as he sat down in the living room and took the cup of tea Felix had made for him.

"Yes sir, he will pick me up at 5 pm." Felix said desperately trying to hide his happiness.

"Good, then you should go upstairs and pack whilst I inspect the house." Tobias said getting up and moving around the room inspecting every inch of the room.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Felix said quickly and exited the room.

He rushed up to his room and made sure that his rucksack was packed, Felix had kept his belongings together so there wasn't a great deal of packing to be done. As he looked up from his packing, Felix caught his reflection in the misty window that overlooked the back courtyard. Felix gasped, he didn't realise he looked so bad; his eyes were dark and there was a large hand print on his cheek as well as a split lip which was severely swollen. All of a sudden Felix was very concerned about what Severus would say, he'd label Felix a trouble maker and discard him for the freak he was.

"FELIX!" Felix cringed as he heard his father's sharp yell.

"Coming sir," Felix replied and hurried towards his father's voice.

Felix came scurrying into the kitchen only to collide with his father's outstretched fist. Felix fell instantly to the ground and clutched his cheek. Felix winced as he felt his father kick him in the stomach. Felix tried to stagger to his feet on his own but he felt someone drag him to his feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The voice was unmistakable and Felix let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. His brother was here.

"Severus, nice of you to drop in. Fabulous timing as always." Tobias' lip curled as he looked at his middle son.

"Felix and I are leaving." Severus snarled, "Felix go and get your stuff." Felix reluctantly left the room to get his backpack and hurried as fast as his beaten body would allow. As Felix reached down for his rucksack he grasped his side in pain and let out a soft whimper.

Suddenly he saw Severus come forward and pick up the rucksack before making sure his brother was alright. "Let's get you back to Hogwarts." He whispered and with that he grabbed hold of Felix's arm and apparated to Hogsmede.

"Are you ok to walk?" Severus asked as they landed and he had made sure Felix was on his feet.

"Yes sir." Felix said shakily.

"You're not." Severus muttered as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, hold onto this with me." He said showing his brother the knut. With both of them holding the knut he spoke the activation word and within seconds they felt the familiar pull of a portkey and landed in Severus' quarters.

"Severus? Felix?"


	15. Chapter 15

Saving Harry

Chapter 15 –

"Felix?" Severus called to his brother who was looking paler than his already pale complexion. "What's the matter?"

"Tri-wizard." Was all Felix had to say before Severus realised what the problem was. The port key had reminded his brother of being abducted by Voldemort and the day the Hufflepuff boy, Diggory, died.

"It's ok Felix, I've got you. It's alright, just calm down." Severus guided his brother over to the leather sofa in front of the roaring fire place and called to the man already in his quarters. "Get me a calming draught, he's having a panic attack."

Severus tried to sooth his younger brother as the man went to fetch the calming draught, he nodded thankfully at the man and helped his brother swallow the liquid and sighed with satisfaction as Felix's breathing slowed down. Severus watched as Felix's gaze lifted to the man whom had fetched the calming draught. "Felix, this is Malachy. He's your older brother." Severus introduced.

"Hey littlen." Malachy cooed and Felix just mumbled back a barely auditable response. "Have a run in with dear old dad eh?"

"Something like that." Felix muttered,

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened?" Severus asked, crouching before his brother with Malachy sitting in the arm chair opposite them. Severus watched as Felix's eyes went to the clock that hung above the mantel piece. "We have plenty of time before the feast. Dumbledore will come down and fetch us when it is time. So pray tell, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Felix said defensively.

"You must have done something." Severus accused.

"Oh come off it Sev, you know dad doesn't need a reason to attack any one of us." Malachy interrupted. "Bet you the kid merely mentioned you and he got beaten for it." At that moment Felix looked down at his hands that were figeting in his lap.

"That was it wasn't it Felix?" Severus asked, seeing his brothers reaction. "And as I picked you up?"

"Probably something I failed to clean correctly." Felix muttered.

"I'm sorry Felix." Severus sighed, he had honestly expected something trivial like that to set their father off but old habits die-hard as he remembered the trouble Harry Potter used to cause.

"You thought I'd go looking for trouble did you?" Felix accused. "You'd warned me what he was like and do you honestly think I would get myself in trouble after what my uncle did to me? After what Crouch did to me?" He said in barely a whisper.

"I am sorry little one." Severus sighed again, he really wasn't doing the whole brother thing very well. "Let me heal where you are hurt." He said standing up.

"I am fine," Felix hissed as Severus reached down to help his brother up.

"You took quite a kick to the ribs."

"Then just find me some bruise salve. Nothing's broken." Felix caved.

"Very well." Severus left to find the bruise salve from his personal store.

"Felix?" Malachy asked causing Felix to look over at his brother. "You and Severus, there's a great history between you isn't there?"

"You could say that." Felix laughed harshly. "Used to treat me like dirt cause I look like a carbon copy of James." Felix was shocked, that was the first time he'd said James' name and thought of him as his dead brother not his unknown father.

"You look some much like mother." Malachy whispered, "How are things between you two now?" He asked lightly as he moved to sit next to his brother on the sofa.

"I honestly don't know. I think he's finding it hard to cope with me as a brother. Perhaps he's regretting acknowledging me as his brother, I don't know." Felix said bitterly.

"He's trying Felix. Even I can see that and I had no idea of your previous relationship. With a guy like Severus, you have to give him time to adjust and you need to learn not to take everything he says to heart because Severus has never been one to show his true feelings as you or I would but rest assured he does care about you. When I arrived here, he was frantic with worry about you, he said he'd made a promise to you that no one would hurt you again or something like that. I tell you what, I've never seen my brother display such worries over a person before; just give him time and you'll see it too." Malachy said putting his arm around Felix's tiny frame and hugging the small boy.

Severus smiled as he watched the scene before him from the door of his potions store. A part of Severus was hurt that Felix thought Severus was regretting his decision but then again upon further thinking, Severus hadn't really shown Felix that he was enjoying spending time with his little brother; his one last connection to his deceased mother.

Severus walked slowly towards the two and cleared his throat. "Perhaps you would like to get changed into your uniform Felix?" Severus berated himself as he saw Felix jump at the sudden voice. "Your room is at the end of the hallway and you'll find your uniform on your bed."

"Yes sir." Felix got up, took the salve from Severus' outstretched hand and gingerly walked down the corridor. He entered his room to find a large four poster bed set back in dark wood with cream sheets, the rest of the room was made of dark wood but the room didn't appear dark. He saw his robes lying on the bed all neat and clean but something was odd about them; they were new.

Felix turned around and called down the hallway "This isn't my uniform"

"It is, you didn't think I'd let you go around in those second hand robes that were too big for you did you?" Severus called back and upon seeing Felix's face he continued. "You know I'm right little brother and you now have to accept that you can lead a better life rather than being treated like a burden."

Felix felt cornered, he knew his uniform was too big for him but he didn't want his brother to spend money on him. He sighed and went back into his room to change into his Gryffindor robes. After he had made sure he had applied an adequet amount of Bruise Salve, Felix came back into the lounge area as Malachy commented, "I never thought my two brothers would be in rivalling houses." He chuckled slightly.

"Malachy was in Ravenclaw." Severus explained.

"Right." Felix nodded. "What's going to be said to the school?"

"I wondered when you might ask that." Severus smirked. "The headmaster will simply announce that it has been discovered that you are my brother and that your name is now Felix Snape. As for your absence the excuse is that you have been allowed time to get to know your new found family. Sufficient?"

"Yes sir." Felix nodded.

"You've fallen into the habit of calling me 'sir' again in private, I thought I'd asked you not to." Severus pointed out but all Felix did was shrug.

"Give the kid a break Severus, he's just spent the weekend with our dearest dad." Malachy interrupted.

"Yes thank you, I know that." Severus spat at his brother, "How long is it that you're staying here for anyway?"

"A couple more days so that I can get to know little Felix." Malachy smiled at Felix warmly. Felix was feeling increasingly uncomfortable as the minutes went by, he'd have given anything to just be Harry Potter again not all this mess; brothers, a father, that wasn't him.

"Here Felix there is one more thing I would like to do if you will allow me?" Severus asked turning towards Felix.

"What?" Felix asked uncertainly.

"Take off your glasses and I shall show you." Severus grinned at the bewildered look on his brothers face. Felix complied with his brothers request and took off his glasses feeling unsafe with the blurriness that became his vision. With what Felix assumed was a wave of Severus' wand and a wordless charm, everything came into perfect vision.

"Wow, everything's so clear. Thank you." Felix breathed as he looked around the room and took in the clearness of his surroundings.

Just then Albus Dumbledore came through the portrait into Severus' quarters, Severus nodded to Dumbledore as did Malachy as he came towards the three brothers. Felix just stood there waiting for the headmaster to address them, he wasn't sure how to act anymore; people kept telling him different things and Felix was under the impression that Snape didn't trust Dumbledore.

"It's time to introduce you to the school as Felix Snape." He said and beckoned them to follow him. Felix followed Severus but once he realised Malachy wasn't following he looked back at his brother.

"Malachy will be here for you to visit tomorrow." Severus informed and with that he pushed Felix out of the portrait.

"Here goes nothing." Felix muttered, "Are you really just going to announce my parentage to the entire school headmaster?" Felix asked.

"Yes I shall be, there is no need to fret. Voldemort already knows about your relationship thus compromising Severus' position as a spy so there is nothing to fear in terms of the war." Dumbledore clarified.

"I should never have stormed off." Felix muttered,

"Do not beat yourself up about your capture Felix, the truth was bound to come out sooner or later it was just a matter of time and I, myself, know that my spying days were coming to a close." Severus tried to comfort his little brother by placing a hand on his should but Felix just flinched under the grip and Severus sharply retracted the gesture.

"Here we go." Dumbledore said. "Follow me." Dumbledore opened the doors to the great hall instantly the hall fell silent. Felix and Severus followed Dumbledore up the centre of the tables, Felix didn't know where to look as he felt a thousand pairs of eyes burn into him as he followed the headmaster to the teachers platform.

"Students and Staff, I have an announcement to make to you all." Dumbledore began to announce and Felix began to feel more and more nervous as the whispers stopped. "It has recently been discovered that Harry Potter here is in fact Felix Snape, the brother of our Potions Master Professor Snape." The hall suddenly erupted into a terrific noise as students began to protest and shoot snide comments.

"Enough!" Dumbledore commanded and the hall came to an abrupt silence. "I request that you treat both Professor Snape or Felix with no prejudice; they are still the same people." And with that said Dumbledore summoned the food to each table and allowed Felix and Severus to sit at their respected tables.

Felix walked quickly over to the Gryffindor table and soon spotted Hermione waving him over, Ron looked in an angry mood whereas Hermione and Neville appeared to be smiling at him. Felix settled himself in between Hermione and Neville and said, "Sorry guys."

"Oh Felix it's fine!" Hermione said wrapping her arms around Felix in a comforting way but Felix flinched. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry Mione, I just spent the weekend with my father. It wasn't fun." Felix smiled weakly and nothing more was said about the matter as they settled into their meal.

After about ten minutes of feeling the burning glares from Ron, Felix had had enough. "Ron are you ok?" Felix asked him but he feared that he already knew how Ron would respond.

"Am I ok?" Ron repeated. "AM I OK?" Ron raised his voice and Felix flinched.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed as heads began to turn. "What has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me? What about him?" He spat pointing at Felix. "Brother of a snake! Of Snape no less!"

"I cannot chose my parentage Ron!" Felix said angrily but desperately trying not to draw attention to him and Ron. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Happy for you?" Ron repeated. "Why would I want to do that for a traitor, a snake, a Snape!" Ron's voice was growing louder and now it wasn't just the Gryffindor table listening; Felix felt trapped.

"RONALD!" Hermione chastised, "how can you say something like that? He is still the same boy we met on the train in first year!"

"No he's not Hermione, he's a snake now." Ron snarled, Felix didn't know what to do; he couldn't believe Ron was acting like this. Felix was about to say something to Ron but he took off without warning.


	16. Chapter 16

Saving Harry

Chapter 16 –

Felix slowly walked up to Gryffindor tower alone, Hermione had prefect business to attend to and Neville was escorting Luna back to Ravenclaw; something was definitely going on there and Felix was happy for them, at least someone could find some happiness within these walls.

As he approached the tower he could see Hermione leaving McGonagalls office. "Felix!" She cheered as she saw him.

"Hey Mione, all sorted?" He asked trying to plaster a fake smile on his face.

"Yes." Hermione beamed at him, "Come on Felix, fill me in on everything!" She said taking his arm and skipping down the corridor towards Gryffindor common room.

Felix winced as he felt his arm twinge with pain at the sudden movement but he resisted the urge to whimper or wince. "Well, Mione." He smiled at her cheerfulness, "What is it you wish to know?"

Hermione let go of Felix and twirled around in a pirouette, someone was full of life. "Everything" She sang. "How about, what's it like knowing you have a family?"

"I don't know Mia, it's nice to know I don't have to go back to the Dursley's." Felix analysed, "But I haven't had chance to spend time or get to know my ... brothers."

"Wait brothers?" Hermione stopped mid spin.

"Snape has an older brother, I met him tonight. I've been with my father this weekend." Felix looked to the floor.

"How was that?" Hermione asked suddenly concerned.

"It's definitely something I wouldn't want to do again." Felix sighed, "Come on let's get up to the tower."

As soon as Felix and Hermione got to hte common room, Felix bid goodnight to his friend and went up to his dorm as the common room was empty. He entered the dorm to find his mattress soaked with something foul smelling. Felix sighed and gathered some spare linen out of the cupboard and went to sleep in the common room.

Felix woke up the following morning with a stiff neck, he stretched and growled at some first years. He smirked with satisfaction as he watched them run away.

"You shouldn't really do that you know." Came a voice to Felix's left.

"Do what? Scare firsties or sleep in the common room." Felix laughed,

The onlooker paused for a while in thought and then sat down next to Felix. "Both." She said laughing with her friend.

"You know me Hermione, never one to do as I'm supposed to." Felix grinned causing Hermione to laugh.

"Come on then, might as well go down to breakfast." Hermione smiled as Felix stretched and stood up.

"Me Lady," He bowed holding out an arm for Hermione to hold onto.

"Why thank you sir." She giggled as Felix escorted her down to the Great Hall.

"Hey Ron." Felix smiled as he took his seat to the left of Ron. Immediately Felix regretted it as Ron abruptly moved seats.

Felix sighed, so this was how it was going to be? He tried to push Ron to the back of his mind as he looked to the front and awaited the arrival of Professor McGonagall and the start of transfigurations. As the register was being taken Felix shrunk into his seat as the realisation that he was now Felix Snape and not Harry Potter sunk in. Felix hated everyone staring murderously as McGonagall asked if 'Felix Snape' was present to which he replied "Yes" and under his breath, "I wish I weren't."

Hermione looked over at him sympathetically throughout the lesson but Felix couldn't bring himself to smile; he had potions next. Felix quickly got to work with the assigned task trying to ignore all the gossiping around him.

Halfway through the lesson Felix felt a ball of scrunched up parchment hit the back of his head whilst he was performing a spell, luckily he still managed to hit the object with the correct spell rather than another, which would have had disastrous consequences.

Felix reached down for the parchment and once he had unravelled it he saw Ron's chicken scratch he called handwriting. _'Watch your back traitor'_ Now Felix was receiving death threats from his best friend, or should he say former best friend.

The next class was double potions with Slytherin, 'fan-bloody-tastic' was all Felix could think as he followed Hermione down to his brother's classroom. "This shall be the real test." Felix said smoothly to Hermione, whom only looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, Ron has the opportunity to throw dangerous potions at me." Felix explained,

"Do you really think he would do that?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Hermione, Ron is not who we think he is." Hermione was about to question Felix's statement but just then Snape swept in barking at them to be quiet.

Whilst taking the register Snape's wand moved graciously behind him as it began to copy the instructions for today's potion on the board, Snape had to admit that it was weird beyond contemplation when he called 'Snape' out and received an answer from the Harry Potter but they were passed that well at least he thought they were. With the register done, Snape sat at his desk and watched the students get to work on their potions, he was particularly watching Felix as he moved around the room with a great deal of cautious obviously trying to avoid some kind of contact.

Snape sighed and made a mental note to ask Felix about it later before turning to marking essays handed in by his first years; Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Snape groaned, neither houses were particularly bright meaning that Snape was already picking out who would fail their OWLS thus not being eligible to take NEWT potions.

Every now and again Snape would glance up at his students to see how they were progressing, the class was contained at a reasonable volume and all seemed to be progressing with little difficulty; even Longbottom was faring well.

As Snape returned to his marking there was a terrific bang from to his left; Felix's side of the classroom. Snape's head shot up to see his brother lying in a discarded manor on the floor, to the right of him was a shattered potion flask and was no doubt the offending object.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Snape bellowed at the class, "EXPLAIN, NOW!" Snape bellowed, demanding an explanation but got no reply. "Unless someone doesn't own up right here, right now then I shall give you all a failing mark for this potion and let me tell you it's a high percentage of your grade for this topic!" Snape threatened and watched as Weasley squirmed uncomfortably.

"I saw Weasley throw a potion bottle at Potter sir." Pansy Parkinson squeaked and Snape had to resist the urge to shudder at the sound of her high pitched voice.

"Thank you miss Parkinson." Snape nodded. "Weasley stay behind but the rest of you out! Leave your potions just take your belongings, now!"

Snape glared at the class as they scrambled out of his dungeon, he watched Granger linger around Felix desperately trying to see any sign of life. "Granger, fire call Madame Pomfrey from my office. If you knock on the door my brother shall answer; tell him I have sent you." As Granger ran from the room, Snape crouched down to check on his brother.

"Felix, come on Felix." Snape coaxed as small moans escaped his brothers mouth. "What on earth did you throw at him Weasley? Scrap that, I bet you don't even know. Let's try again, why did you throw it?"

"He deserved it." Snape recoiled inwardly at the venom in Weasley's voice; it was so cold and so certain.

"Get out of my sight; I will deal with you later!" Snape growled lowly trying desperately not to lash out at the Gryffindor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all!! I'm so sorry for not uploading this next chapter in like a year... I've just finished year 11 and have an 11 week summer ahead of me so i'm hoping to catch up with my writing! Thanks for not giving up on me!! Dani xx**

* * *

Chapter 17 -

As Snape watched the red head leave, he heard movement beside him and he looked down to see Felix awakening. "Told you he wouldn't take it well" Felix sighed as he began to sit upright.

"Stay down Felix, we don't know how badly you are hurt." Snape tried to hold his brother down but Felix was adamant.

"I am fine sir." Felix insisted and just then, Madame Pomfrey came rushing in with Hermione following at her heels.

"Felix! Severus! What happened here?" She asked in a high-pitched tone as she bent down to have a look at Felix.

"Weasley threw a potion at Felix; it looks like it shattered near his potion causing the explosion. From the looks of it, I fear that it was one of the muggle acids we were using in the potion. It looks like Hydrochloric Acid." Severus said shaking his head.

"I am so sorry Felix, I was trying to keep an eye on Ron for you but I looked away for a second." Hermione frantically apologised to her friend.

"Mione please. I told you this would happen; it is not your fault." Felix smiled weakly at her as he began to get up and gather his belongings.

"Urgh, my school bag is ruined." Felix moaned, "Books are fine, why is it the books that are always fine?" He mused.

"Felix? Where do you think you are going?" Madame Pomfrey asked,

"I'm going to my next class Madame." Felix said innocently

"No you're not." Snape said abruptly.

"I second that." Pomfrey nodded.

"You are to come back to my rooms where Malachi and I can keep an eye on you." Severus continued thanking Pomfrey for the support.

"I am not a child." Felix hissed

"Then stop acting like one." Severus argued back, "I shall take you back now." He said grabbing Felix's arm and leading him out through the door and out towards his apartments. Within seconds, Felix found himself sat down on Snape's black leather sofa with the professor snarling back at him.

"You and I need to talk." Snape growled and just then, Malachi walked in looking confused at seeing both his brothers sat growling at each other. "Sit down Malachi; you might as well hear this too."

Malachi did as his younger brother asked winking at Felix as he sat down in the armchair opposite. All of a sudden, Felix shivered and drew his cloak tighter around him. He had never liked confrontations and now here he was, sandwiched between his two brothers fearing his most guarded secrets were about to be revealed.

"So Severus, what is this about?" Malachi asked cheerily, "Spot of tea in between lessons?"

"No Malachi, Felix was just attacked." Severus growled but did not wait for Malachi's response before continuing. "Why do you have so much disregard for yourself Felix?!"

"What?" Felix was confused as to where this was going, he had an inkling that perhaps this was about how he didn't seem to want to worry people when he was hurt but he couldn't work out Severus's tone, it was a mixture of anger and concern both battling to surface.

"Why do you appear to not worry every time you are injured or allow others to help you for that matter?" Snape seemed to be calming a little.

"No one has ever bothered about me before, I've always just had to carry on. To cry out was a sign of weakness at the Dursley's, I complained; it got worse." Felix snarled bitterly. He was desperate to make Snape feel guilty about his time at the Dursley's. After all, he could have prevented all of this if he had looked past the hate he had for James Potter.

"Wait, who are the Dursley's?" Malachi asked, completely clueless as to what Felix was talking about.

"Lily's sister and her family. Felix was placed their as a child." Snape paused, hoping that Malachi would need the next bit explained and was thankful that Malachi came to his own conclusions.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT FELIX HAS BEEN ABUSED ALL OF HIS LIFE?!?" Malachi stood up and roared causing Felix to shrink into the sofa, "even if you didn't know about him being our brother, you at least knew that he was our family yet you left him there?!" Malachi was angry.

"I didn't see you coming to his rescue either brother! Besides, I knew nothing of what was going on there, he came to Hogwarts oozing with the same arrogance as James. He played the role of the spoiled little orphan incredibly well." Snape snarled.

"You forget that I have had very little connection to the wizarding world due to my position." And at that point Felix realised that he knew nothing about his older brother. "Spoiled little orphan! The Felix sat in front of me is a far cry from that Severus, how could you be so blinded by your hatred for James? How on earth did you come to tell the boy anyway?"

"Yes actually, I would like to know that as well." Felix piped up, feeling annoyed that he was being talked about as if he were not there.

Snape turned his attention to Felix with fury burning in his eyes but as soon as his eyes fell upon Felix's scarred wrists they filled with compassion and years of unshed tears. "When you came back this year, you were so distant and so distracted. I noticed how thin you were that day you ran from my office and I found you frozen beside the lake. I saw how little you ate at meals times and then when Draco came to my office and told me…"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Felix screamed in sudden realisation that his enemy had ratted him out.

"He watched you on the roof, he was concerned about you and did the right thing by coming to find me." Severus replied as if Draco had told him that Felix had been snacking in between meals rather than self harming.

"Hang on what's going on?" Malachi was getting increasingly angry and confused by the minute.

"Don't you dare tell him." Felix hissed.

"You must give Malachi more credit, I'm sure he can work it out. But then again you've always been good at acting haven't you little brother so maybe you've hidden it well." Severus snarled and Malachi began processing the information putting the clues together and being astounded at how much hate Severus had for the boy.

"Severus stop it." Malachi said, "This is not helping either of you. Felix has been attacked but you can't bring yourself to show him that you were actually scared shitless for him. But because you are so blinded by your hatred for James that you cannot show you care for the boy!"

Severus was stunned as was Felix, here was Malachi who had only recently met Felix and had been absent from Severus' life for decades, making such precise and accurate assumptions. Felix shyed away, he couldn't look at either of his brothers. He felt so embarrassed, he had preferred living at the Dursley's to this, at least there he could blend himself into the background but now Felix had everyone watching him.

Severus on the other hand showed no sign of emotion, but inside he was fighting with himself. Severus wanted nothing more than to break down there and then and let the tears he'd locked away since the age of five, flow free. But he didn't want to show his weakness, no matter how much he told everyone else, to him showing emotion meant showing weakness and for Severus that was a no go area.

Malachi watched his two brothers with mild curiosity, he knew that Severus would be fighting to keep down his emotions but he didn't know how Felix would react. As Malachi watched Felix shy away, he realised that he was going to have to work relentlessly to restore the troubled teenager as well as fixing his tormented brother.

To be trapped in ones mind was worse than hell itself.


	18. Chapter 18

Saving Harry

Chapter 18 –

Felix and Severus had long gone their separate ways, with Severus storming back off to his potions classroom and Felix running off to hide somewhere. Malachi remained in the living room, staring into the continuously roaring fire with great contemplation.

Malachi had hated being away from Severus for so long but the order required it of him, truth be told Malachi still wondered how much good his 'mission' had brought but nevertheless Malachi had obeyed Dumbledore to secure the safety of his two brothers.

Malachi had had no idea that James had married, Charlus had died or even his mother had gone back to his father but he did know that Severus had been coerced into joining Voldemort and for Malachi that was a black day. Knowing his brothers skin was marked in such a horrid way with the cruellest of intentions, it made him shiver and he still puzzled as to what Severus' motives had been by joining after all, they were half-bloods themselves and wasn't that one of the things Voldemort despised?

But he had to hand in to Severus, he had heard that his baby brother had risen fast through the ranks and was quickly named as one of Voldemorts right hand men and it pleased him even more when Dumbledore announced his brother was in fact a spy, maybe there was some human decency in there somewhere.

Enough of moping about the past, Malachi had to sort out the current situation. If Felix was anything like James then he knew that Felix would be in the room of requirement, Malachi really didn't want Felix to be on his own right now but little did Malachi know that Felix wasn't alone.

On the way out of Severus' rooms Felix had run into Draco Malfoy and the minute his eyes locked with the platinum haired boy, he lost it. Felix launched himself at Draco, pinning him against the wall but as he tried to scream at his peer, he couldn't find the words and instead completely broke.

Draco didn't know what to do as he held a sobbing Felix in his arms. None of them could be caught down here together and so Draco decided that he would guide Felix to an empty classroom off the main corridor. Draco placed a quick locking and silencing spell upon the room as he watched Felix melt against the wall, the younger boy clearly didn't have any clue as to his current surroundings as he sobbed.

Draco's guarded heart broke as he watched Felix battle with the tears he had undoubtedly held onto for so many years. Draco had no idea what had brought on this on but all the blonde could think about were those marked wrists and how to protect them.

A Malfoy being concerned about others besides them and anything below a pureblood was unheard of, Draco refused to think of the consequences had his father him now. Lucius Malfoy was not one to be social naturally, sure enough, he could put on a charming act when required to attend a dinner party but other than that, it was strictly business. Draco had always admired the man's capability to switch off his emotions but in recent years, Draco had come to pity his father. As Draco discovered a world outside of pureblood hypocrisy, he began to realise how lonely the man must be; true he had the love of his wife but was that really enough?

Narcissa Black Malfoy was a wonderful creature and Draco idolised her, sure enough, she had the same traits as her husband with the unwillingness to express uncharted emotion but she had always been true with Draco. Draco remembered fondly of the times when his mother would sing to him whilst they lay underneath the blooming willow tree at the base of their garden, but in recent years, the tree had been neglected as Narcissa spend her hours in her study pining for the carefree days without a Lord and Master; without Voldemort.

Felix was vaguely aware of Draco's presence, too caught up in the moment to care as his world of locked away emotions came storming to the surface. Felix wasn't sure what to do, he felt so guilty for being a burden to his brother, bereaved by the fact his beloved parents weren't his parents and that he walked from one abusive household straight into another; his fathers. Then there was Malachi, he seemed so determined to help and that frightened Felix, sure the guy was nice enough and Severus trusted him but it still did nothing to convince Felix that this man was going to be able to help things. It was too late for that.

Felix started to slowly draw back his robe sleeve, allowing the stream of daylight from the miniscule window frame the forest of scars. As Draco saw this advancement, he sat down beside the boy, clasped Felix's hand placing it on top of the scars, and spoke the solemn word "No."

Felix seemed to cry harder at this command and Draco responded by pulling him into his chest in an attempt to comfort the boy in the wake of his despair. Draco was unsure how long it took Felix to calm but soon the boys fell into a peaceful sleep slumped together against the wall. Unbeknown to them Severus had stumbled upon the locked door and had easily unlocked it to find his brother and godson together; he smiled slightly at the sight and made a note to thank Draco for being there for his brother in ways he could not be.


End file.
